LOST: OC Stories
by Homely
Summary: Yet another LOST OC story! Submissions are closed. Happy reading!
1. Your Form

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! I know, these stories are becoming quite popular on here... But hell, it looked fun, so I decided to give it a shot. I'll try and accept as many OCs as I think I can handle! I haven't decided how many seasons I will do... So no freighter OCs yet!

Your OC can be any character you like... They can be related to any actual Lost characters and be related to any other OCs you and anyone else may create. Just have fun!

Please create only **two or one OCs. **Well, you can add more, I'll just only accept two from one person.

I'll accept:

**Middle section:**

8 women & 8 men? (Maybe more, maybe less, I'll decide later).

**Tail section**:

3 women & 2 men.

**Others:**

Six of any gender.

**My characters:**

Name: Tetra Williams

Age: 21/22

Physical appearance: Fairy short; 5'4. Longish straight blond hair that hangs just past her shoulders and bangs that go straight across her forehead, but she usually shoves them off to the right side of her forehead. Curvy, attractive figure and thicker legs (meaning they're not twigs). Larger hips. Very icy blue eyes that stand out with her pale complexion. She has a small, curved up nose and 'rose' lips. Small dimples that appear when she smiles, perfect teeth (due to having braces when younger) and a round face. She has a scar from her hip bone extending up the side of her body up to her underarm.

Clothing choice: Favorite clothing colors are purple, red, pink, and bright green. Loves skinny jeans, yoga pants, and comfortable fitting sweaters. Dresses for fashion and comfort.

Middle, tail section, or other: Middle.

In Australia for: 'Running away' from her past.

Personality: She has a fiery personality. She isn't usually afraid to speak her mind, and tends to insult her best friend/on again-off again boyfriend Stanley Connelly with no remorse. She likes to take charge, and doesn't usually like to be told what to do. She always stands up for herself when insulted or offended, and appears to fear nothing. But behind her tough exterior, Tetra is actually terrified of what will happen in the future.

Occupation: None.

History/Past: Born on September 30th in San Jose, California, Tetra had grown up neglected by her rich parents, and was practically raised by nanny's. Because of this, throughout high school she was very shy and insecure, and didn't have many friends. When she turned seventeen, she endured a near death experience, where her and her father were driving, when a large truck hit them. Her father was in the hospital with a severe coma, but she got out of the accident with nothing more than a large scar. Her father quickly recovered, but she couldn't stop feeling like it was her fault. So she came out of her shell and became more outgoing, and tried to do everything she could for her father until she was nineteen. When she was nineteen she became romantically involved with her best friend Stanley Connelly. They lasted for about a year, but weren't going well. They decided to just stay friends, but constantly found themselves hooking up randomly. Tetra had a pregnancy scare, but when she went to the doctor's to find out, she was told that she was not fertile (meaning she cannot have children). She had a breakdown, upset that she would never be able to reproduce. On her twentieth birthday she moved to L.A with Stan (they were past their hooking up stage, and were nothing more than friends) and her older sister Maya. She experienced her second car crash while driving back from a club with Maya. A pack of drunk teenagers driving hit them, and Maya was killed. Shortly after this Tetra books a flight to Sydney and leaves L.A and Stan behind, feeling as though she is running away from her past.

Love interest: Stan Connelly. Possibly another OC, if you'd like. She also likes Boone.

Connections with other characters: (Your OC!) witnessed the car crash when Tetra was nineteen. (Your OC!) went to high school with Tetra and Stan.

Other facts: Has never been into sports/isn't athletic at all. Used to hook up with a lot of random people after her and Stan stopped, and is ashamed about it. Is also a vegetarian and is incapable of getting a tan.

-

Name: Stanley 'Stan' Connelly.

Age: 22

Physical appearance: Tall, around 6'1. Sandy blond 'hockey hair' and deep blue eyes. Has moderately tan skin and a muscular build, but stopped doesn't work out as much as he used to, so maintains a pretty average physique.

Clothing choice: Basic t-shirts and jeans or shorts. Favorite colors are red, green and black.

Middle section, tail section, or other: Middle.

In Australia for: Chasing after Tetra.

Personality: Stan, overall, is a big joker. He loves humor and finds it absolutely hilarious to annoy Tetra because of her reactions. He also has a serious side, though he doesn't usually show it. He is pretty much fearless when it comes to things like walking in a forest in the middle of the night, but when it comes to the safety of Tetra, he can be terrified, because though she doesn't know it, she's actually the world to him.

Occupation: Student.

History/Past: Born on June 7th in Davis, California. When Stan was six years old his father left him and his mother. When he was seven, his mother was diagnosed with leukemia and put under the care of the hospital. Because of this, Stan was sent to San Jose to live with his Aunt Mary. At his school there, he met Tetra Williams. Throughout his high school years Stan dealt with the death of his mother and his growing romantic feelings towards Tetra. When Stan was eighteen his father came back, but Stan didn't welcome him back into his life. Finally, when Stan turned twenty, him and Tetra formed a relationship, but she was constantly arguing with him. After a year Tetra broke it off, and claimed that they were better off as friends. Stan still loved her, and was heartbroken, but she was oblivious. They hooked up a lot after their breakup, which just made him love her even more, but she still wanted to stay friends. Stan freaked out when Tetra told him that she may be pregnant, but he was there for her when she discovered that she was not fertile. Stan moved to L.A for school with Tetra and her sister, Maya. Unfortunately for Stan, they were only friends, and were no longer hooking up. Tetra, however, had started sleeping with many guys, which hurt Stan's feelings a lot. Tetra and Maya were in a car crash, and Maya was killed. Tetra ran away to Sydney, leaving Stan behind. Once he finds out she's gone, he chases after her.

Love interest: Tetra Williams.

Connections with other characters: Met (Your OC!) at school in L.A briefly. (Your OC!) went to high school with Stan and Tetra.

Other facts: Has only ever been with Tetra. He gets jealous very easily, especially when it comes to other guys talking to Tetra. Doesn't really want to get involved in any sticky situations, but finds himself if many because of Tetra.

**Your form:**

Name:

Age:

Physical appearance:

Clothing choice:

Middle section, tail section, or other:

In Australia for:

Personality:

Occupation:

History/Past:

Love interest:

Connections with other characters:

Other facts:

* * *

I'm sorry that I can't accept every character given, but I'll try. Your OC is special, even if not accepted :P :). By the way, where it says (Your OC!) in the character connections for Stan and Tetra... Tell me if you'd like that to be your OC!

Have fun & enjoy!

**Please fill out the form in a review, thanks!**


	2. Accepted

**Author's note: ***Updated* Hey everyone, thanks so much for submitting your characters. Sadly, I couldn't accept everyone U.U. BUT, here's the list of all the accepted OCs! I've decided to leave submissions open, just in case. Also, if you have any minor characters, please send them in a review !

Here's a list of original Lost characters I will be using for the first part of the story (season one).

**Middle section:**

Jack

Sawyer

Kate

Boone

Shannon

Sayid

Hurley

Locke

Claire

Charlie

**Tail section:**

Ana Lucia

Eko

(Remind me if I forgot anyone who you've requested to be a love interest for your OC or something).

I wish I could put in all the Lost charries, but seriously... Thats a lotta people to handle! (I won't be showing flashbacks for the original Losties, we already know their pasts lmao).

**So, here are all of the characters accepted so far:**

**Middle Section:**

Tetra Williams by Homely

Stanley 'Stan' Connelly by Homely

Taylor-Nicole Mahogany Smith by DiorNicole

Brendan McCormick by RoxasXion

David Alexander by GuitarHeroLost

Natalie Shepherd by MissDiNozzo

Stephanie Andrews by BloodMoonRising

Lauren McKay by TheSilverStar

Jordan Littleton by AlexaGeorge-AKA-Jill-Pole

Brad Everett-Fulton Donegan by Golden-Black-Dragon

Poul Tesla by Jac Danvers

Jessie Mason by MiaLovely

Jonathan Pierre Arene-Carlton by GreenTeaHoney

**Others:**

Karima 'Kari' Abidi by Elyad

Jezebel 'Jazz' Abidi by Elyad

Gavin Rourke by TheSilverStar

Madelyn Harper by xLostxFanaticx

Madison Wade by MissDiNozzo

Fox Stevens by Boromirluv

Dominic "Dom" Keynes by AlexaGeorge-AKA-Jill-Pole

**Tail Section:**

Veronika Acosta by HeroineInducedPanic

Meredith Cather by Jac Danvers

Carla Cheryl Johnson by DiorNicole

Arthur 'Art' O'Reilly by ConcerningHobbits

Abraham Gordon by MiaLovely

Lucinda 'Lucy' Turner by Librarygirl188

Caleb Johnson by Librarygirl188 (Child)

* * *

**So, here are all of the characters. Any minor characters (Eg. Dr. Arnst), you can submit those if you want :P**

* * *

Thanks everyone:)


	3. Chapter One: The Crash

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, I've finally done the first chapter. I don't know how good it is, but I hope you like it anyways. Not every character is in this chapter, but they will come in the next one!

**Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Crash**

**

* * *

**

Two very bluish green eyes flew open at the sound of a distant scream.

David Alexander looked the the left, and all he saw was trees. He looked to the right, and only saw the same thing. His eyes fully adjusted to the scenery around him as he sat up, only to find that he was laying in a pile of grass, somehow in the middle of a forest.

_That's lucky. _He thought, examining his body, confirming that he had little more than a few scratches. _How odd._

Didn't his plane just crash? His first thoughts after that were how he was still alive.

Then again, David had always had extremely good luck. His ears were ringing painfully, and he rubbed his temples, trying to sooth his pounding head ache.

Though he was unharmed, his legs, however, were failing him. He grabbed onto a very thin nearby tree and pulled himself to his feet, much pain filling his knees. But he ignored it, and stumbled further through the forest, towards the sound of screaming.

He found himself on a beach, the sun high up in the sky and shining brightly into his eyes. The strength in his legs soon returned and he began to walk forward with ease, approaching many people crying out for help. The sound of metal scraping against metal filled David's ears and he cringed, but ignored it. It was apparent that not everyone on this plane had ben as fortunate as David. He approached the wreckage of Oceanic flight 815 with a worried expression, and watched as people suffered all around him.

His mouth was left gaping open as he stared at what was once a beautiful airplane. Metal was scattered all through the sand, and people were running about, either saving each other or only saving themselves. David was in awe, as he looked up at the very large wing of the plane, which was standing up off part of the body. He recalled what had happened quickly in his mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

A fairly short man of only 5'4 sat in his seat on the plane, sipping his water calmly. He stared out the small window, over the large ocean of fluffy white clouds. He loved flying; It was so peaceful and calming.

A young man rushed past David's seat, soon after him, three or four security officers. David looked back after them, as he was curious. They went back further and David figured there was nothing to see, so he turned back to the window.

But suddenly, the plane shook quite harshly, and many people gasped. David just chuckled to himself. Turbulence was perfectly normal, and there was no need for people to get worked up about it.

A few minutes later, another large jolt caused the plane to jump, and people's suitcases and other luggage went flying up against the celling, along with other passengers. He stared with wide eyes, as the plane shook more, and the oxygen masks dropped in front of everyones faces. Without thinking twice, David grabbed the mask and held it over his mouth, closing his eyes tightly as the plane shook violently, and the 'warning' beeping noise rang in his ears.

Before he knew it, the plane was plummeting, and David dared to open his eyes. Many screams were heard as the front part of the plane broke off right before his eyes, and many people fell out. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to take in what was happening.

He just wanted it to end.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

David zoomed back into reality when he heard someone desperately crying for help nearby, and rushed to the aid of a man who's legs were jammed under a long piece of metal. He attempted to lift it but had no luck.

"Help me!" The man pleaded, and David cringed again at the sight of his crushed and bleeding legs.

Another man rushed over to help David lift the metal from the man, but it was too heavy for the men.

"You, come on, give me a hand!" The man said, ordering a few other people over to help. "On the count of three!" He yelled over the sound of the propellor. And on three, David and the other men pulled the injured man from beneath the metal. "Alright, get him away from the engine!" he ordered one last time, before speeding away.

Jack Shepherd ran his fastest through the wreckage over to aid a blond, very pregnant woman, who was clearly in pain. He fell to his knees and landed by her side, and she faced him with desperate blue eyes.

"H-help me," she stammered, "I"m having contractions!"

"How many months are you?" Jack asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

"I'm nearly e-eight months."

"Okay, how fast are they coming?" he asked.

"I don't know, they just happened..."

Jack heard another commotion and looked back, just to see the a very large explosion happen. He ducked over the blond, sheltering her from any shrapnel that may fly in their direction. He looked her right in the eye.

"Listen to me, you're going to be okay." he told her, but she didn't look convinced, and cringed as another contraction happened. "But you're going to have to stay completely still." he said, then looked back at a young man who was blowing air into a woman's mouth. He then looked over to a very tall, tanned and muscular man who was standing there doing completely nothing. "Hey, you!" he called over to the man. "I need you to take this woman away from these fumes." he told him sternly. "Take her somewhere safe, stay with her."

"O-okay."

Jack ran off to help the other young man.

"My name's Brad." Brad Donegan said, helping Claire Littleton to her feet.

"Claire." she said, clenching her teeth together in pain. She gasped, and took many deep breaths. Brad dragged her away from the wreckage.

-

Jessie Mason stood there, feeling completely useless. She stared around in fear and watched as many injured people ran about helping each other. But she was so confused, and had no idea what she was to do.

Someone grabbed her arms and swung her around, and she found herself face to face with a very handsome man, who she immediately recognized. "Do you have a pen?" he asked, his icy blue eyes desperate.

"N-no." she stuttered, even more confused on why he would need a pen.

Without another word, he sped off, asking others if they had pens.

Jessie brushed her brunette hair away from her face, before carefully stepping over dangerous pieces of metal in order to get to safety.

-

Tetra Williams screamed at the top of her lungs, absolutely mortified. She screamed 'Stan' over and over again, but he never came. Sobbing, she recklessly ran through the wreckage of the plane, searching for him. She screamed his name one last time, before she noticed a tall boy with sandy blond hair off in the distance. She didn't even think as she sprinted towards him at full speed. He was standing off away from the wreckage, merely staring out into the ocean.

"Stan!" she cried, smashing into him from behind, causing him to fall to the ground. The two blonds scrambled to their feet, and faced each other.

"Are you okay?" Stan asked in panic.

"I'm fine." she said quietly. "Are you?"

"I'm okay."

Tetra had only momentarily been happy to see Stan. Now, as it was before the crash, she just wanted to get away from him. "Good." she replied coldly, before turned to walk away.

"Wait." he stopped her, and she turned to him with a roll of her shocking blue orbs.

"What?" she demanded.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help the injured people, Stan." she said matter-of-factly, sneering a little. "Maybe you should think about it instead of just standing here." He stared after her with a hurt expression, watching her retreating figure return to the wreckage.

-

A middle aged woman's dark eyes opened, just to see a piece of metal flying over head. She automatically rolled to her side, dodging it.

Lauren McKay steadied herself, and stumbled to her feet. "I'm too old for this." she mumbled, before her eyes adjusted. She stared forward in complete shock.

Part of her was staring at the wreckage of the plane, but that wasn't what stood out the most to her. It was that John Locke was _walking._

He hadn't walked for four years. So why was he walking now?

The old bald man walked as if he'd been walking forever. As if he'd never been disabled at all. Lauren couldn't believe her eyes, and wondered if the crash was just causing her to see things. She squinted to see more clear, and focused on the face of the man. Yes, that was John. She knew it for sure, and it scared her. Almost as much as the fact that their plane had crashed.

She wanted to approach him, but she was afraid of getting hurt. But she was even more afraid of him getting hurt. She sucked in her breath, and ran forward.

"John!" she cried, running up to him.

"Lauren," he said, rushing past her to help a man in need, but John backed off when two other men came to help him.

He turned to face Lauren, and her expression was twisted. John read it right away, and could only say:

"Don't tell anyone."

-

Natalie Shepherd stumbled across the sand. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't know what she was doing there. All she knew was that a man and a pregnant woman were about to get crushed by the wing of the plane. She gasped, and without thinking twice sprinted in the direction of them.

"Move!" she cried, waved her arms at them. "The wing!" she pointed upwards, and as soon as Brad and Claire saw the wing, Brad lifted Claire up and the three of them ran away as fast as their legs would take them, just in time. The wing of the plane crashed to the ground, and immediately exploded. Brad threw himself over Claire, protecting her, and Natalie had only dove down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Brad yelled to Claire.

"Yeah." she barely managed to choke out.

"You?" he asked Natalie, and she nodded, bringing herself to her feet.

-

By the time the trauma of the crash had settled down, Jessie located her luggage. She sat in the sand, digging for her Tylenol. She assumed that it would stop the pain of her injured arm.

"The pain's not going to go away if you drink that." A voice sounded matter-of-factly, and Jessie turned to see a tall man with dark hair approaching.

"Oh yeah..." She paused. She knew this guy from somewhere. "Dr. Shepherd."

Jack frowned; He didn't know this girl. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he queried.

Jessie nodded cheerfully. She was relieved to have someone who she was familiar with around. "Uh huh. Jessie Mason, from New York City. We met at the Hospital for Special Surgery. Remember? Broken femur bone, about 4 years back." Jessie held her breath, praying to whatever god out there to let Jack remember her.

"Oh yeah, I remember you." Jack nodded knowingly. "You were one of my patients at HSS from when I was temporarily transferred to NY."

Jessie beamed, but then shrieked from the pain in her arm. "Ow!" she cried. "Stupid muscle cramp, cramping my style."

"You know you should really let me take a look at that."

Jessie shrugged. "Be my guest."

"Jessie, it's isn't a muscle cramp. You tore a ligament."

Jessie quickly turned to him, then flinched at the pain she got from moving too fast. "The what? With the what, what, what?" She stammered, totally confused.

Jack smiled and shook his head, while he pulled out one of his button down shirts from his bag.

Jessie's eyes followed his every movement.

"Here." Jack then tied his shirt around Jessie neck and arm. it acted as a sling where she could rest her injured arm in, to prevent it from moving around and hurting her more. "And.... take these if ever the pain gets really unbearable." He handed her a small unlabeled bottle, and she willingly accepted it.

"But I have Tylenol?" she asked.

"Yeah, use these. That way you don't have to down a whole bottle of Tylenol just to ease the pain. These are more effective." He grinned. "Doctor prescribed."

Jessie smiled. "Thanks."

-

"You, what is your name?" An arab man questioned a younger blond man, who was sitting in the sand before the bonfire.

"Charlie." he replied, standing up from his cross legged position.

"We need help with the fire." he shoved a log into Charlie's arms. "It has to be big, or else rescue won't see it."

Charlie nodded, and carelessly threw the wood into the bonfire.

He wanted to get as much help as he could, so anyone sitting around doing nothing near the fire he ordered to help. He approached a tall girl of 5'6,. "What is your name?" he asked her. She looked up at him, the fire reflecting beautifully in her eyes.

"Stephanie." she said, looking back down at the sand.

"Please help with the fire." he told her. "We want to be rescued as soon as possible."

"Okay." she got up, and took a stick from the man.

"Thank you." he replied, as always being polite to women. A beautiful woman, at that. Stephanie was tall and slim, with tanned skin, long black hair, and very dark eyes.

"What's you name?" Stephanie asked him, noticing how he had asked her for hers, but never mentioned his.

"Sayid." he replied shortly, tossing another log into the fire. He turned and faced her. "Sayid Jarrah."

"I'll remember that." she smiled, and he nodded, smiling only a little.

-

Jessie walked around the beach with her cell phone raised high in the air, searching for a signal. "Ugh! come on, come on." she urged.

"Having any luck with that?" a vaguely familiar voice sounded. Jessie turned around and found herself face to face with the same guy she had met in the airport, before they flew off to their doom. The same guy she had recently nicknamed 'Coffee dude', since when they had met (interesting story, on Jesse's part), he had never mentioned his name.

"No." she sighed.

"So much for the verizon network." Boone shrugged.

"This is useless." she rolled her greenish blue eyes. "I feel like I'm in a bad remake of 'Gilligan's Island.'"

Boone chuckled at her comment. "Oh come on, it's not that bad."

Jessie shot him a look that read 'are you kidding me?'.

"Okay, maybe it is." Boone watched Jessie mess around with her phone, and extended his hand out to her. "I'm Boone by the way."

Jessie looked down at his hand and smiled, but then frowned again. She looked down to her own hands and noticed that she was holding a useless phone with her one good hand. She carelessly tossed the phone into the water, then gently took Boone's hand in hers.

"Jessie."

-

Tetra walked across the beach towards Stan, when she noticed a girl with short blond hair painting her toenails. She looked at her oddly.

"Painting you nails?" she asked. The girl looked up for only a moment, before looking back to her feet.

"Yes." she replied.

Tetra sighed. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead."

"Alright." she sat down in the sand. "I'm Tetra."

"Shannon."

"Its nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too, I guess."

Shannon threw Tetra a bottle of nail polish, and Tetra began to paint her nails.

"Damn it!" she yelled, as the paintbrush slipped and landed in the sand, also smearing over her foot. Shannon couldn't help but laugh at the other girls expense.

"Nice one." she grinned.

"Oh, I know eh." Tetra smiled, carefully picking the brush from the sand. "Well this sucks." she sighed. "Its all covered in sand."

Shannon chuckled. "Lovely."

"Very."

Shannon looked past Tetra, to a noticeably attractive boy, who was staring in their direction. "That your boyfriend?" she asked. Tetra looked back, just to see Stan staring at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Ex." she said.

"Oh?"

"Yep." she laughed a little. "He still thinks I want to be with him."

"Do you?"

"Not at all."

"Why not?" Shannon grinned. "He's cute."

Tetra shot her a look that read 'oh please'. "He's also annoying and totally obsessed with me." the two of them laughed softly. "He's my best friend, though." she told her. "Our relationship is... Complicated."

"Ah, I see." Shannon nodded. "Well, maybe you can explain when we're going back?"

"Going back?"

"On the rescue boats."

"Oh, right." Tetra smiled. "Yeah, of course. If rescue boats come, that is."

"They will."

They made small talk, until a man with brunette hair and very icy blue eyes joined them. Without saying a word, he held out a chocolate bar.

"As if I'm going to start eating _chocolate." _Shannon sneered.

"Shannon, we may be here for a while." he said.

"They had a black-box in the plane." Shannon told him, her tone angry. "They know exactly where we are and they're coming." he held out the chocolate to her again. "I'll eat on the rescue boat." she said sternly, and he shot her a sarcastic look. "I'll eat on the rescue boat." she snarled.

He raised his eyebrows, and then faced Tetra, who had been sitting there, listening, slightly amused. "You want it?" he offered.

Tetra smiled. "Sure." she took the bar with delight, and nodded her head to him. "Thanks."

"I'm Boone." he said.

"Tetra." she grinned. _He's cute. _Tetra thought, and mentally snickered.

* * *

I know, that wasn't a very epic way to end the chapter, but I'm run dry for ideas right now, lmao.

By the way, the dialogue between Jack and Jessie, and between Boone and Jessie was written by **MiaLovely**, who created Jessie's character. If you'd like to do something like that, I mean, like write up the dialogue for a scene you'd like your character to be in then PM me or send it in a review. It does make things easier for me! I'm also going to post all of the pairings in the next chapter.

Be prepared to meet the rest of the middle section characters in the next chapter, and I hope to get going on that soon. I hope this chapter wasn't confusing... Tell me if it was, in any way.

I'm going to start with the flashbacks for the characters pasts in the chapter after the next one.

**Check out my poll, please. Who would you like to see have the first flashback? **You don't have to vote right away, unless you want one of the characters already introduced to have the first flashback.

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter Two: Cockpit

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing! Even though not everyone review =.=.

Okay, so here are the pairings for the middle section survivors:

Brad/Claire, Jordan/Charlie (even though I'm a big Claire/Charlie fan, I like these guys together too:D), Jessie/Boone, Stephanie/Sayid, Lauren/Locke, Tetra/Boone (one-sided, Boone is mainly with Jessie), probably Sawyer/Kate and Jack/Kate (I find both those pairings important), and Stan/Tetra. This is only pairings for the characters introduced so far. There will probably still be one-sided Shannon/Sayid too.

In the next chapter, I'll be introducing the tail section survivors. For the others, I think I'll actually show their lives in flashbacks, when the time comes. I hope you guys are reading the whole story (which I'm pretty sure you are), not just reading the parts about your characters.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Cockpit**

**

* * *

**

"You hungry?" Brad asked, taking a seat next to Claire.

"Very." she smiled, and Brad handed her a little tray wrapped in tin foil. "Thanks."

"No problem." he smiled. "So, how are you?" he asked, referring to Claire's contractions.

"Oh, just peachy." Claire replied sarcastically with a smirk.

"Well, that's wonderful." Brad grinned. He opened up his own package, and groaned. "This food looks terrible." he said, poking at his tray.

"Well, compared to everything else we can eat around here, its pretty gourmet." Claire laughed.

"Good point."

"By the way, you haven't seen a young girl, have you? Curly blond hair, very dark eyes?"

Brad shook his head 'no'.

"Are you sure? She's about my height."

"Sorry, I don't think I've seen her."

Claire sighed. "Its no problem. She's my sister, well, my half sister actually. I haven't found her yet, but I know she's alive."

"I don't mean to sound negative," Brad started, "but how do you know she's alive?"

"Well, I just know." Claire said with a smile.

"Hmm, I see." Brad mused. "Well, I hope you find her."

"Thanks."

Claire observed Brad's face more closely, squinting her blue eyes only a little. "Don't I know you form somewhere?" she asked.

Brad smiled smugly. "Well--"

"Jordan?" Claire cut him off, and stood to her feet. Sure enough, a young woman with very curly blond hair and dark eyes approached them. The two sisters ran and embraced each other. "I knew you were okay!" Claire exclaimed with a joyful smile.

"I'm _so _sorry! I wanted to find you earlier, but I thought you were dead..."

"Way to keep faith in me." Claire scoffed jokingly, rolling her eyes, and Jordan giggled. "Come sit down." Claire said, walking back to Brad, who had been spectating with a smile.

"Hello." Jordan smiled, waving a little at Brad.

"Hey." Brad replied. _Trustworthy. _Jordan confirmed in her mind.

Claire sat back down beside Brad, Jordan on her other side.

-

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Brendan McCormick said to Stan, as they sat in the sand, impatiently waiting for rescue.

"What?" Stan asked.

"That girl over there." he pointed past Stan's shoulder, over to a stunning blond girl, who's hair was shoulder length. Her eyes were a very shocking icy blue, and her figure was curvy yet attractive. Stan laughed softly, and shook his head.

"She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Why not?"

"She's mad at me."

"You know her?"

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

Stan laughed again. "You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Sorry." Brendan blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not mad."

"Okay."

"I'm Stan, by the way." he extended his hand out to the younger man. "Stan Connelly."

"Brendan McCormick." he nodded, shaking Stan's hand.

"So, Brendan McCormick," Stan grinned jokingly, "What were you doing in Australia? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"I was visiting my ex-girlfriend." Brendan told him.

"Oh?"

"Yes. And you?"

"I was _chasing _my ex-girlfriend." Stan chuckled.

"Mind if I ask why?" Brendan queried.

"Not at all. She ran away to Australia after her sister died. I probably shouldn't have told you that, but I'm sure Tetra won't mind."

"Tetra?"

"Yup, the girl back there."

"Oh."

Stan let his head fall back, and stared up at the stars. "Do you remember what happened?" he mused.

"What do you mean?" he inquired with a confused frown.

"On the plane." Stan replied, keeping his eyes glued to the sky.

"Oh. Well, yes, I suppose I do."

"Mind telling me why the tail and the front aren't here on the beach with us?"

"The plane split." he told him. "At least I think that's what happened. I recall the tail falling off, and then the front. After that, I sort of blacked out."

"I can scarcely remember anything."

Brendan laughed softly. "You're lucky."

-

"I saw smoke." Kate Austen said to Jack, as the two of them sat in the sand. "Further out into the jungle."

Jack nodded understandingly. They were discussing how the plane had split into three sections, and Jack had mentioned how if he could find the cockpit, he could send out a signal from the transceiver.

"If you're going for the cockpit," Kate said, "Then I'm going with you."

-

"Excuse me?" Hurley looked up feeling a tap on his shoulder. "Are there anymore blankets?" The blonde girl standing there asked him.

"Uh, no sorry." He said embarrassed. He'd already given them all away.

"Oh, okay, thanks anyways." She said, before going back over to sit next to the pregnant girl.

"Any luck?" Claire asked. Her little sister shook her head.

"Nope, there are absolutely _no_ blankets _anywhere_!" Jordan exclaimed, exasperated.

"You can have mine." Claire offered.

"No!" Jordan almost yelled standing up.

"Okay, okay! Just a suggestion. Don't need to get so worked up about it." Claire said. Just then a man walked over. Jordan recognized him as Brad, the guy who was with Claire earlier.

"Mind if I sit here?" Brad asked. Claire blushed and nodded. Jordan just rolled her eyes and walked away smiling. She found a plane seat that nobody was occupying and sat down.

"Heard you were looking for a blanket." She heard a voice behind her say. She turned around to see a blond guy holding his blanket out to her. She shook her head.

"No, you can keep yours, I'm fine."

"No, I insist. I will not stand here keeping myself warm, and let a young lady sit there freezing." He said with a determined face then grinned at her. Jordan laughed and took the blanket.

"Thanks." she said smiling. She sat looking at the fire for a while, then turned around to see the man pacing around a little.

"You can sit down, you know." she said. He smiled and sat down rubbing his hands together next to the fire.

"So, first plane crash?" he asked. She laughed.

"What gave it away?"

"Well you can always spot the newbies." he said. She laughed even harder.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" she asked, giggling.

"What gave it away?" he asked with an innocent smile. She laughed again. Wow, she wasn't usually this nice when guys hit on her. Must be the cold.

Speaking of cold she noticed him shivering, but was obviously trying to hide it.

"Are you sure you don't want the blanket back?" she asked.

"No! It's fine, really! I'm not cold!" He said. Just then his teeth started chattering. Jordan laughed. She put half of the blanket on him.

"We can share." she said. He looked at her.

"Are you like this with all guys?" he inquired.

"Actually you're the first. I usually tell them to fuck off before I knock out all their teeth."

He looked a little confused at first, then scared, then looked at the blanket, then looked back up with a smile on his face. Jordan laughed.

"And the funniest thing about that is that I'm usually in uniform when I tell them, and I'm a doctor." At that he laughed again and Jordan decided she definately liked his laugh. Wait, what? Why would she think that? She suddenly stood up very quickly.

"Umm, I'm sorry I have to go find my sister." she stuttered.

"Wait, what's your name?" He asked before she could hurry off. She automatically smiled again.

"Jordan."

"I'm Charlie."

"Nice to meet you, Charlie." she said, before hurrying off to find Claire.

-

Natalie sat in the sand, her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped securely around them. She didn't know what to make of things. She recognized a few people from the plane. She saw a fairly short african american woman, a beautiful young girl with brunette hair and lovely greenish blue eyes, a bald man and his nurse, and a very dorky looking man. She also noticed the pregnant woman and the tall man (who she swore looked just like the lead singer of her favorite band) that she'd helped out while they were about to get crushed by the wing of the plane, only hours before.

The rest of them she didn't recognize at all; She felt so out of place.

But suddenly, a very loud, roaring noise was heard from the jungle. Natalie jumped a little, and gasped as she watched many trees fall down in the distance. Many people rushed forward and gathered, listening to the many crunching and roaring noises that were coming from the island. Trees were falling down all off in the distance. Natalie's eyes were wide open in shock.

**_FLASHBACK_**

A very lovely, quiet hum was all Natalie could hear over the sound of chatter in the airport. With a curious glint in her blue eyes, the thirteen year old looked to her left. There was an african american woman with very caramel like skin with closed eyes, humming her melody, paying no attention to the fact that young Natalie Shepherd was staring at her intently.

Taylor Nicole Mahogany-Smith slowly opened her eyes, revealing very average yet beautiful brown irises.

"Is there something on my face?" Taylor asked. Natalie immediately blushed and looked away.

"Uhm, no." she replied quietly.

"Alright then." Taylor chuckled with good nature, clearly understanding the teenagers curiosity.

"I'm sorry." Natalie said shyly, and Taylor automatically looked over to her with a look of surprise. These days, it wasn't very common for youth to actually apologize. Either way, Taylor smiled. "Its just, you were humming a Beatles song, weren't you?" Natalie asked.

"Well, yes, I was. They're quite popular, you know." she said matter-of-factly, but in a friendly way.

"I know." Natalie laughed. "I really like them."

"They are getting more popular with teenagers." Taylor rolled her eyes a little. "Even though they were actually _alive_ when I liked them."

"Oh." was all Natalie could think of to say. "Well, they're not my _favorite _band." She said in an upbeat way, keeping up their conversation.

"Oh?" Taylor asked.

"Yep." Natalie smiled and nodded her head. "Its called _Dead Aces, _they're a metal band."

"Never heard of them." Taylor confessed.

"Seriously?" Natalie gasped. "They're hugely successful."

"Well, metal isn't really my genre." she said, chuckling softly.

"True."

Taylor smiled, and asked out of mere curiosity: "So, what's a young American girl like you doing all alone in a Sydney airport?"

Natalie laughed a little, and adjusted her Lulu Lemon headband, which was currently holding back her curly brown hair. "I was looking for my father." she admitted with a half smile, trying to hold back her disappointed expression.

"Did you find him?"

"No." she sighed. "Well, not exactly."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**Day One - Middle Section Camp**

Jack stared out over the ocean, wondering the same thing as everyone else: What had made that noise last night?

"It sounded like an animal." One person said.

"That sound it made, I keep on thinking that it sounds familiar." said another.

A brunette woman came up from behind him. "You ready?" she asked. He stood for a moment, before turning to face her.

"Kate, you showed me where the smoke was, you don't need to--"

"I'm coming." she cut him off, and he smiled.

"Well, you're gonna need better shoes."

-

"Whatever it was, it wasn't natural." Michael said. There was a small group of people, discussing what had went on last night in a circle. There was Charlie Pace, Sayid Jarrah, Boone Carlyle, Michael Dawson and his son Walt, Stephanie Andrews, Jonathan Arene-Carlton, and Poul Tesla.

A larger man with long curly brown hair approached the group. "Does anyone have any sunscreen?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." Stephanie said, and dig through her bag until she found the bottle, then handed it to him.

"So, dude," Hurley said to Sayid, "I looked in the fuselage; Its pretty grim in there. Do you think we should do something about the... uh--" he glanced over at the ten year old boy, Walt, and said: "B O D Y S."

"What're you spelling man, bodies?" Michael asked.

"B O D I E S." Walt said, playing with the sand.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sayid agreed.

"No, they'll deal with it when they get here." Jonathan said, his tone stern yet somehow doubtful.

Before anyone could say anything, Jack came up and knelt down on one knee. "We're going to go out and look for the cockpit." he told everyone. "To see if we can fine a transceiver to send out a distress signal, help out the rescue team." he faced Boone. "I'm gonna need you to keep an eye on the injured." He briefly instructed Boone on what to do, and then got up to leave.

"I'll come with." Charlie suddenly said, quickly standing up. "I wanna help."

"No, I don't need any--"

"No, its cool. I uh, don't really feel like standing still." Jack nodded. "Excellent." Charlie said, walking past him.

-

"I'm a little freaked out." Claire said to Brad, as the two of them walked across the beach, while Jordan was off basking in the sun.

"I think we all are." Brad told her with a smile.

"I guess."

Brad stared over curiously as Jack, Kate and Charlie walked towards the jungle.

"Where are they going?" he asked himself aloud, before walking over.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Claire asked.

He turned to face her. "Go and find Jordan, I'll be back." he said, and with that, approached the others.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked them.

"Hey mate." Charlie said. "We're going to find the, erm--"

"Cockpit." Jack finished for him.

"Oh." Brad crossed his arms over his chest, and thought for a moment. "Can I help?" he finally asked.

"No, I think we have enough help." Kate said.

"Nah, you can never have too much help." Brad said with a smile.

"I like this guy." Charlie said, laughing cheerfully.

"Look, I think three people is enough." Jack said, ignoring Charlie's comment. "But thanks anyways." he turned to leave, but Brad stopped him.

"Ah, come on man. Loosen up a bit. I won't get in the way, I promise."

Jack thought for a moment. "Alright, fine." he said through a sigh. "But we're leaving now."

"Yep, I'm ready."

-

Brendan sat alone, away from the rest of the survivors. He didn't want to be near the fuselage, or anyone really.

"Hey bucko, watcha doin' all the way out here?" A very southern accent sounded, and Brendan cringed. He turned to face the man who was speaking to him, and saw he was fairly tall with longer blond hair.

"I don't know." Brendan said, annoyed by the other man's accent.

"Alright, fine, don't tell me."

Brendan rolled his eyes. "I just wanted some time _alone." _he said, adding emphasis on the 'alone'.

"Alright, no need to be snippy."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind." there were a few moments of silence. "So, you gonna tell me your name, or what?"

He rolled his eyes, and replied: "Brendan."

"Alright, Brendan. The name's Sawyer, and that's quite the lovely vest you're wearing." referring to Brendan's green and blue argyle knit sweater vest.

"I assume that's sarcasm?" Brendan asked, eyes glued to the ocean.

"You betcha."

Brendan scoffed, and stood to his feet. "Look, Sawyer, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I really cannot stand your grammar."

Sawyer raised his eyebrows. "My grammar?"

He nodded.

"What are you, some kind of boy genius?" Sawyer said with a roll of his eyes.

"In a sense."

"Well aint you charmin', Sugarpop."

"Sugarpop?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." Sawyer said through a grin.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't stand barely being able to understand someone." he scowled in annoyance.

"Well, everyone else seems to have a perfectly okay time understandin' me, so maybe you're just too critical, Sugarpop."

"Quit calling me that." Brendan said, and began to walk back towards the others.

"Have it your way, Sugs!" Sawyer yelled after him, and then chuckled to himself.

-

"Hey dude." Hurley said, taking a seat next to Jonathan Carlton in the sand.

"Hey." Jonathan said quietly, keeping his eyes on the ocean.

"You hungry?" Hurley asked.

"No, I'm good." he smiled. "But thanks."

"Yep, no probs. I'm Hurley, by the way."

"Jonathan."

"Nice to meet you, dude."

"Yeah, you too."

"So, I've been talking to a few people," Hurley began, "and most people think that you know, thing last night was some sort of animal. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure." Jonathan said. "It didn't sound like an animal, but what else could it be?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Must be one big animal though, dude."

Jonathan cringed. "Oh, please don't make me imagine it. I just hope rescue comes soon."

"Me too dude. Jack went out to find the cockpit, to find some walkie talkie or something."

"Alone?"

"Nope, he's got um, Kate, Charlie, and Brad with him."

"Oh, I see."

"Risky stuff dude." Hurley stood up. "Anyways, I'm gonna go give out some more food. Later."

"Bye." Jonathan watched for a moment as Hurley walked away, before staring back out over the ocean.

-

Natalie sat there, humming a tune by Dead Aces. She hadn't really been listening to what the others were saying, she had only heard something about the cockpit and Jack. She'd heard a lot about this Jack, actually. That he was a doctor, which was incredibly ironic since her father's name was Jack, and he was also a doctor.

"So I guess you're the one humming to yourself this time?" a vaguely familiar voice sounded, and Natalie looked over to see Taylor Mahogany-Smith, smiling down at her.

Natalie smiled up at her, happy to be speaking to a familiar face. "I guess so."

Taylor sat down next to the teenager and smiled again. "So, is that Dead Aces?"

"How'd you know?" Natalie asked, laughing.

"Some times just come to me." she chuckled. "So, how are you?"

"I've been better." she admitted through a grin.

Taylor sighed. "Yeah, same here."

-

Jack, Kate, Charlie and Brad trucked through a spacious field.

"Can I ask you something?" Brad asked Charlie.

Charlie nodded.

"Have we met somewhere before?"

He smiled. _"You all everybody." _he sang, and Brad shot him a quizzical look. "Oh come on, you've never heard that song before?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"I've heard it," Brad said, "But I just don't see how thats an answer to my question."

"Come on mate!" he exclaimed. "Haven't you ever heard of Drive Shaft?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Charlie!" he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm the bassist!"

"Oh!" Brad said, smiling knowingly. "I remember you."

Charlie nodded smugly. "That's what I thought."

"So, have you ever heard of Dead Aces?" Brad asked.

Charlie didn't even need to think on that one. "Yep, love em."

"Oh?" Brad smiled.

"Why do you ask?"

Brad rolled his brown eyes. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Um, nope. What're you getting at?"

Brad decided to cut the crap, and just come out with it. "The famous Brad Everett-Fulton Donegan?"

"The name rings a bell."

"Wow, you must not be a very big fan of the band, judging by how you don't even know the lead singer when you see him. Or know his name."

Charlie thought for a moment, and then finally caught on. "You're saying that _you're _the lead singer of Dead Aces?"

"Yup."

"Come on you guys, keep up." Jack called back to them. Brad and Charlie exchanged annoyed glances, before picking up their paces.

-

John Locke and Lauren McKay sat together, staring out over the ocean.

"I need you to promise me something." John said. Lauren stared over at him questioningly.

"Of course." she said.

He looked her right in the eye. "Don't tell anyone about this." Lauren shot him another confused look. "About me being able to walk."

Lauren looked down at her feet in the sand. "I see."

"Do you promise?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes."

-

Clouds soon filled the sky, and rain was pouring down heavily. "Guys, is this normal?" Charlie asked, trying to cover his head with his hands. "You know, day turning to night, end of the world type weather?"

Brad jogged a little to catch up. "I don't think so."

* * *

Well, here's the end of chapter two. I'm glad you guys like the story, and I'm also glad that none of you find it confusing. If you get lost, let me know lmao.

Alright, so these are all of the characters for the middle section. I know, not much is told about them. In the next chapter, there will be the first characters flashback, so check out my poll. **Who would you like to see have the first flashback? **

Bare with me guys, you'll learn about every character eventually. There's a lot D:.

By the way, the scene with Jordan and Charlie was written by AlexaGeorge-AKA-Jill-Pole!

**Anyways, review please!**


	5. Chapter Three: Pilot

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so far.

So, here's all of the pairings, not including the others:

Brad/Claire, Jordan/Charlie (even though I'm a big Claire/Charlie fan, I like these guys together too:D), Jessie/Boone, Stephanie/Sayid, Lauren/Locke, Tetra/Boone (one-sided, Boone is mainly with Jessie), probably Sawyer/Kate and Jack/Kate (I find both those pairings important), Shannon/Sayid (one-sided), Tetra/Stan, David/Ana, Meredith/Hurley, Art/Tetra (I decided that they would look good aha), Carla/Taylor (yes, this is a lesbian pairing... I hope none of you are uncomfortable with that!) Veronika/Sawyer (this may be a relationship like Sawyer and Kate's, where there together but not really, you know?)

Tell me if I forgot anyone!

Oh and btw, I lied :). This chapter isn't a flashback, because I wanted to get caught up with the tailies and yeah. Next chapter or the one after that will be it.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Pilot**

**

* * *

**

**The Crash- Tail Section**

A young woman burst up from beneath the ocean, gasping for air. Her eyes shot from one end of the beach to the other. People were swimming, trying to stay afloat. All she could hear was the crashing water and peoples screams. Without thinking any more, she began to swim forward, the waves crashing over her head from time to time.

She stumbled onto the shore and breathed heavily, taking in all of the fresh air she could get.

A little ways away she spotted an african american man laying down an unconscious little girl who she immediately recognized.

Without thinking twice the blond ran over, just as the man set down the young girl. A very young boy who she also recognized was standing nearby, staring down intently at his sister.

"Is she okay?" Meredith Cather asked in a panic, rushing over.

"She is not breathing." the man said. Suddenly, a woman with very tanned skin and fairly long curly brown hair rushed over and landed beside the child.

"She okay?" the woman asked.

"She is not breathing." the man repeated. The woman pressed her ear to the girls chest, before carefully blowing air into her mouth. "Come with me." the man said, taking the little boys hand. Meredith knelt down beside the girl and watched as the woman pressed on her chest, until finally she spat up water. She coughed for a few moments, and Meredith helped her sit up. The other woman smiled.

"Its alright, you're okay now." she said.

"What happened?" the girl asked, rubbing her head.

"What's your name?" Meredith asked her, ignoring the girls question.

"Lucy." she replied, staring at her surroundings curiously.

"I'm Meredith." she smiled.

The other woman also smiled down at the younger girl, relieved that she was alive and well. "I'm Ana Lucia." she said.

Lucy stared around at he sky for a few moments before speaking again. "Where's my brother?" she asked. "We were flying to L.A..."

Ana sighed, and looked around. "We're not there yet."

-

"Sir, I need you to calm down." Abraham Gordon told a young man, who was laying in the sand with a broken leg, screaming out in pain.

"Is it bad?" he asked, referring to his leg. "Its bad, isn't it. Oh god!"

"Calm. Down." Abraham said slowly. A tanned young woman rushed over and landed beside the man on the ground. She had long curly dark brown hair and very light green eyes.

"Is he okay?" she asked Abraham.

"Do I look okay?" the man shouted.

The woman shuffled over so she was beside his leg. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Arthur." he barely managed to choke out. "A-Art."

"Alright, Art. You're going to be just fine, but I need you to calm down."

Art took a few deep breaths, before relaxing his head back in the sand. "Alright, I'm calm." he said.

"Now, stay still." the woman instructed. She placed her hands on his legs and observed it. She slowly lifted up the leg of his jeans, revealing a very large gash. She sighed in relief. "This isn't broken at all." she said.

"Its not?" Art asked.

"No." she smiled down at him. "Just a very large cut. It needs to be cleaned out, or else it'll get infected.'

"O-okay."

"I know its bad," she said, crawling over beside him, "but you need to stand up."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Yes, you can." she stood to her own feet and offered him a hand. He bit his lip and hesitated, but then took it. She pulled him to his feet, and surprisingly it didn't hurt him much at all. "Go over there." she said, pointing further into the island, where grass was growing. "I'll find water and come over to help as soon as I can, okay?" he nodded, and hobbled over.

"You a doctor?" Abraham, who was been patiently spectating, asked.

"Mechanical engineer." she laughed.

He chuckled. "Thats far from what I expected." he said, referring to her cream colored cardigan and red and white floral dress. "Thats not something an engineer would normally wear."

She shrugged. "I know."

"What's your name?"

"Veronika." she extended her hand. "Veronika Acosta."

He nodded. "Abraham Gordon." they shook hands, before Veronika remembered her duty.

"Crap," she said, "I've gotta find some water to clean out his wound."

"Here, you go stay with him, I'll find the water."

Veronika nodded. "Thanks."

-

"Help!" a taller man with blond hair emerged from the jungle. "Help!" he called out again. "There's someone in the jungle!"

This immediately got Carla Johnson's attention. The african american woman jumped to her feet and ran in after the man. Sure enough, lodged up high in a tree was a pair of plane seats. On the seats was an older man, and a dead body.

"Maybe we should--" the blond man started, but Carla cut him off.

"No, let me handle this." she said sternly. "What's your name?" she called up.

"Bernard." the man replied.

"Alright, Bernard, I need you to unbuckle your seat belt and grab onto the branch next to you." she instructed.

"I don't think I can do that." he said, his voice shaky.

"Yes you can." she said calmly. Suddenly, the seats shifted slightly, and Bernard gasped. "Bernard, those seats are gonna fall!" Carla warned. He finally listened, and undid his seat belt, then grabbed onto the branch, just as the seats came crashing to the ground. Bernard was clinging for dear life. "Stay still, I'm coming up to get you." Carla said, before rushing over.

-

Meredith sat with twelve year old Lucy Turner, and her younger brother Caleb. Lucy was cradling her teddy bear in her arms, and staring down at her feet, while Caleb watched curiously as Mr. Eko, the african american man who had helped them before, dragged lifeless bodies from the water. The four year old didn't quite understand what was going on. For all he knew, those people could only be sleeping.

"You shouldn't watch this." Meredith said in her normal southern accent. "Lets go find you kids some water."

She stood up and offered her hand to Caleb, who took it, then to Lucy. The red haired girl shook her head 'no', and stayed put.

"What's the matter, darling?" Meredith inquired.

"I don't want to go."

Meredith shot her a questioning look. "Why not?"

Lucy forced a smile. "Don't worry about me. Take Caleb to get water, I'll drink later."

Meredith gave her another confused look, before lightly shrugging, then walked away with Caleb, thinking that Lucy was old enough to handle herself.

-

"Having any luck with that?" Carla asked, taking a seat beside the man who had found Bernard in the jungle. He was rubbing sticks together, trying to make a fire.

"None yet." he said.

"What are you, a boy scout?"

"Grown up version."

She laughed softly. "I'm Carla, by the way." she extended her hand out.

"Goodwin." he shook it, before getting back to making the fire.

-

Many people were awoken by the sound of grunting and thumping in the night. "What was that?" someone asked.

"Over there!" Goodwin shouted. Ana Lucia was the first one to spring to her feet.

"Meredith, watch the kids." Ana ordered, and the blond nodded, watching after the three retreating figures with a worried expression.

Just through the bushes, there were two dead men covered in blood, and Eko standing there with a rock in his hand.

-

**Day One - Tail Section Survivors**

"No wallet, no ID, not even any tags on their clothes." Abraham said to everyone, examining the bodies of the men Eko had killed the night before.

"What do you mean?" Art inquired, unsure of what Abraham was getting at. Before she could answer, a blond man rushed up to them.

"There are three people missing." he said to Abraham. "The blond curly haired guy, the german, and the one who was helping us with the injuries."

"Did you see them?" he asked calmly.

"No, I saw nothing." he admitted. "So what's going on?"

"I don't know. They have no cell phones, no nothing." he faced everyone. "These people were here before us."

"We should get off the beach." Carla suggested.

"She's right." Ana Lucia agreed. "We should find somewhere safer to stay." Carla looked at Ana and nodded, grateful that someone agreed with her idea.

"We can't do that, we need to start the fire." the man who had informed Abraham of the missing three said, walking to the centre of the circle. "How the hell are they supposed to find us if we're not on the beach?"

"Nathan's right." Goodwin agreed.

"They have the black box." Ana said.

"Exactly." Agreed Carla. "And satellites." she faced Nathan. "We don't need a fire for them to find us."

"Yes we do." a woman said. Both Carla and Ana faced her with angry expressions. "Before the crash, the pilot said that we had lost communication. We were flying for two hours in the wrong direction. They don't know where we are."

-

**Day One - Middle Section**

Jack, Kate, Charlie and Brad had been walking for what must have been hours. The rain poured down heavily, and Brad was beginning to wonder if the apparent smoke that Kate had seen wasn't actually there, and she had just been seeing things.

"Are we there yet?" Brad groaned.

"Not yet mate." Charlie said.

"Ugh."

But finally, they arrived. The front of the plane was one the ground, its nose pointing up slightly in the air. They stood there for a few moments, just staring at the plane, until Jack finally spoke.

"Well," he said, "Lets do this."

They entered the plane through the bottom. "Lets get this, trans er trans--" Charlie began.

"Transceiver." Jack finished for him, walking forward. It was going to be difficult, since the plane wasn't flat against the ground.

"Transceiver thing and get out of here." Charlie finished. Jack and Kate crawling forward, grabbing onto the seats for support, while Brad and Charlie stood at the bottom for a moment.

"After you." Brad said.

"Alright," he hesitated to say, before making his way up. They all crawled up until Jack reached the top. The door to the cockpit wouldn't open, so Jack repeatedly hit it with an object he had found nearby. Finally, it burst open, and two bodies went flying out. Kate screamed, and the bodies tumbled down.

"You okay?" Jack huffed.

"Yeah. You?" she asked.

"I'm good." he said.

"I'm okay too!" Charlie called up to them. "Charlie's okay!"

Jack helped Kate up and the two of them managed to enter.

"What does a transceiver look like?" Kate asked, breathing heavily.

"A complicated walkie talkie." he replied, stepping over her, searching for it. Kate hoisted herself up so she was level with the dead body of the pilot, when suddenly he gasped and woke up coughing. Kate screamed, but then Jack rushed over to help. "Is anything broken?" he asked the pilot.

"No, my head is just a little dizzy." he replied between coughs.

"Its probably a concussion." Jack said.

"Has anyone come yet?"

"No."

"How long has it been?"

"About sixteen hours."

"How many survived?"

"At least forty eight."

The pilot coughed again. "The radio went out." he said. "They couldn't see us."

At this time Brad still making his way up, due to the fact that his foot had gotten caught earlier.

"We have a transceiver." the pilot said. "Its under there." he pointed to a compartment and Kate reached in, grabbed the transceiver and handed it to the pilot.

"Where're Charlie and Brad?" Jack asked. Without another word Kate left to go in search of them. She exited and saw nothing alive in sight, until Brad appeared, pulling himself up.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked him.

"I don't know." he panted.

"Charlie?" Kate asked. Suddenly, Charlie burst out of the bathroom. She frowned. "What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"Guess he really had to go." Brad said. Suddenly, the roaring noise that had been heard the night before sounded.

"What the hell was that?" the pilot asked Jack. Kate backed up further, and Jack grabbed hold of her.

"Its right outside." she whispered.

"What is?" the pilot asked.

"Shh!" Both Jack and Kate shushed him. A large black shadow covered the front window of the plane then slowly kept moving. It disappeared, and Jack and Kate started clearing the windows so they could try and see out, but it was useless. The pilot saw that one window had been smashed open, and made his way over to it. He stood up on the seat and pushed the front half of his body out so he could look around. But suddenly, he was grabbed and lifted to the air, screaming along the way. His legs were dangling, and the roar was heard again. He was completely out of site, when a big splash of blood hit the window, and Kate screamed. At this time Brad and Charlie were making their way up to Jack and Kate.

"What the hell just happened!?" Charlie asked. The plane shook, and everyone screamed as it went smashing to the ground.

"Jack, come on!" Kate shouted as Jack desperately reached for the transceiver, which had fallen when the plane did.

"Just leave it!" Brad yelled. Jack quickly grabbed it, and they all raced out of the plane, it being much easier to escape now that it was flat against the ground. They all sprinted forward as fast as their legs would take them, jumping over fallen down trees and vines. Heard nearby was the strange metallic roaring noise, which was coming from the 'monster'. They didn't stop running, until Charlie's foot got caught on a vine, and he fell flat into the mud. The others kept running, not realizing that their friend had fallen.

"Hey!" Charlie called, as another roar was heard. Brad stopped when he heard Charlie's cry for help, as did Jack. They both watched Kate's retreating figure. They hesitated, but then ran back to aid Charlie. Brad rushed over and immediately tried to get Charlie's foot lose, and as soon as it was the three of them jumped to their feet and ran.

-

Kate stopped running as soon as she realized that she was alone. She hid in a very small area which was closed off by a wall of vines. "Jack!" she screamed, whimpering. She cried, and then counted to five. As soon as she left her little secluded area, someone ran into her, causing her to scream. She fell, and found herself on top of none other than Charlie. "Where's Jack?" she demanded.

"I don't know." he said. "W-we were running and we got separated."

"What happened?"

"I fell, him and Brad--"

"We have to go back." she cut in, standing up.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"Then don't come." she continued forward. Charlie groaned, and stood to his feet, before chasing after Kate.

They walked further through the forest, but there was no sign of Jack or Brad anywhere. "I heard you scream." Charlie began. "I heard you scream 'Jack'. I'm Charlie, by the way."

Ignoring his comment, Kate knelt down and picked up a small metal badge that was lodged in the mud near a puddle. In the reflection of the water, the figure of a man's body stuck in a tree appeared, and Kate's brown eyes widened. She stood up, and nearly fainted at what she saw above them.

"Its the pilot." Jack's voice sounded. They looked over to see Jack emerging from behind a few trees.

"Did you see it?" Kate asked, walking up to him.

"No. It was right behind me, but I dove into the bushes."

"Guys, hold on." Charlie said, pointing upwards at the bloody torn up body sitting in the tree above. "How the hell does something like this happen?"

A few snicks were heard snapping, and everyone turned to see Brad walking out from the forest. He looked up, and then back at everyone else, and said:

"Ask the monster."

-

Shannon lay on the beach in an orange bikini, tanning.

"Hey." Boone said, approaching her. "We going through some stuff, sorting clothes. I see you've found your bag." she didn't answer, so Boone asked the obvious: "Do you wanna help?"

"Not really." she replied. "You're wasting your time, they're coming." Boone rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Claire, who was sitting nearby, asked. Shannon momentarily opened her eyes and faced her, then looked back up to the sky with shut lids.

"My brother, Boone." she said. "Gods friggen gift to humanity."

Claire laughed softly, then removed one of the shirts she was wearing over another. "I used to have a stomach." she said, placing her hands on her very large stomach. Shannon rolled onto her back and looked at Claire.

"Do you know what it is?" she questioned.

"No." Claire sighed. "I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday."

"I'm sure your baby is fine, Claire." Jordan said, walking up to the blond. Following her were two children.

"Who are they?" Claire asked, referring to the two young boys.

"Where's Brad?" she asked, ignoring her sister's question.

"He left with Jack, Kate and Charlie."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"These are his kids."

-

"Um, Tetra?" Boone asked, holding up a large pink handbag which said 'Tetra' on it.

"Yeah?" the blond replied, walking over to him. "What's up?"

"This yours?" he held the bag out to her.

"Um, yeah!" she exclaimed, taking it from him. "Thanks. I've been looking everywhere for this."

Boone chuckled. "No problem."

"Tetra, have you seen my bag?" Stan said, jogging over to her and Boone.

"No." she replied shortly, not looking at him.

He rolled his blue eyes, and walked off to look.

"I assume he's your brother?" Boone asked.

"Ex-Boyfriend."

"Ah." he nodded. "That would also make sense."

-

"Hey, guys come on." Michael said, trying to calm down Sawyer and Sayid, who were currently beating each other. Sawyer sent a punch in Sayid's direction, and the iraqi man sent one back, just as Jack, Kate, Charlie and Brad came running up.

"Come on, break it up." Jack said, pulling Sawyer off of Sayid.

"You want some more of me boy!?" Sawyer shouted.

"Go on, tell them!" Sayid yelled. "Tell them that _I _crashed the plane!"

"Stop!" Jack ordered. Finally, they backed off. "Look, we found the transceiver." he said to everyone. "But we can't get a signal. Can anyone help?"

"Yes." Sayid panted.

"Alright, trust this guy." Sawyer said, glaring at Sayid.

"Hey, we're all in this together man." Hurley said. "Treat each other with some respect."

"Shut it, Lardo." Sawyer snapped.

_Looks like I'm not the only one with a nickname. _Brendan thought.

"Hey." Jack said to Sawyer. "Give it a break."

"Whatever you say doc, you're the hero." and with that, he finally walked off.

David approached Jack, who was standing nearby Kate and Sayid. Sayid was toying with the transceiver, attempting to make it work.

"You found the cockpit?" she asked, and Jack nodded. "Any survivors."

"No." he said with remorse.

-

"Brad?" Jordan rushed up to him and Charlie.

"Hello again." Charlie said with a smile. Jordan shot him a quick smile, before turning back to Brad.

"You have kids?" she asked him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Yes." he looked away. "Well, I used to."

She smiled brightly. "Come with me."

-

Sayid was off working with the transceiver, when Stephanie spotted him. She decided to go see if there was any luck, and possibly get some more information on what happened between him and Sawyer earlier.

"Hey." she said, walking over and sitting beside him.

He glanced up, and then back down. "Hello."

"Having any luck?"

"None yet."

"Oh. Well do you know what's wrong with it?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Chances are the battery is good, but the radio is dead."

"I guess that makes sense." she smiled, and stared off at the ocean. "So, what happened? With you and the redneck, I mean."

He placed down the transceiver and faced her, staring into her dark brown eyes. "Apparently," he began, "I am a terrorist, and crashed the plane."

Stephanie frowned. "That's stupid."

Sayid shrugged a little. "Some people have problems."

* * *

Okay, so you can still vote for which character you'd like to have a flashback. Next chapter for sure (or the next lol) will have flashbacks. I know.. I can't really get every character in every chapter. I'm going to try harder to better introduce everyone.

Also, just for more information, I'd like you to fill out this mini form thing I have here, just to make things easier :)

Name:

Sawyer nicknames:

Friends:

Enemies:

Any other facts you may have forgotten/wanted to add:

Thanks everyone! :D


	6. Chapter Four: Where in the World?

**Author's note: ***Chucks ridiculously fast update* :)

I was off school today, so I had a lot of free time, so I figured; Why not spend it writing this? Yes, I gave this flashback chapter (the first!) to **Lauren McKay! **You guys voted! I know, there isn't really a _lot _of background... but now you know how she knows Locke (R.I.P!) and why she was in Australia. You get to know a few more of the characters in this one, more to come! I'm going to post a poll again.

**Anyways, review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Where in the World?**

**

* * *

**

**Day Two- Middle Section**

"Hey, get it working?" David asked Sayid, referring to the transceiver.

"Yes." Sayid said. "But it appears that we cannot get a signal."

"Oh."

"But if we go to higher ground, we may be able to get something."

"How high?"

Sayid gestured forward, and David turned around to look at the island. His eyes followed a long chain of hills, mountains almost, getting higher and higher. "Really?" he asked, turning back to Sayid. "We're going to have to go to the top of this whole island just to get a signal?"

Sayid nodded. "That may be the case."

-

"We should gather up a party." David said. "A group of people that can help, you know?"

Jonathan Carlton jogged up to them. "Hey, I heard you guys were going on a hike." he said.

"Uh, yeah." David nodded.

"Can I come? I want to help."

Sayid scanned Jonathan's figure. He wasn't exactly the most muscular and fit guy around, he was more lanky. "I don't think that is such a good idea." he said.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, as he had noticed the iraqi judging him by his appearance. "I'm not as weak as I look, you know." he told him matter-of-factly.

David shrugged. "I say that anyone who wants to come should come." he faced Sayid. "Accept all the help we can get."

Sayid thought for a moment, and then faced Jonathan. "Do as you wish." he said, before walking off.

Jonathan faced David and nodded. "Thanks."

David smiled. "No problem. I think that with whatever is... out there, we need to help each other. No matter what your body shape is."

Jonathan laughed. "Thanks, I know I'm not exactly G.I Joe material, but I could be of some help."

David shrugged. "Everyone helps."

-

Brendan was sitting in the sand, feeling completely useless. No one was talking to him, and he was talking to no one. He spotted David and Jonathan preparing for something, and approached them.

"What's going on?" he queried.

"We are going on a hike," Jonathan said, "to try and get a signal on the transceiver."

Brendan thought for a moment. He could stay there and be safe on the beach, or he could have at least one adventure in his life. He quickly decided. "Can I come?"

"Sure." David faced him and smiled. "The more the merrier."

Brendan laughed, just as Charlie jogged up to them. "What's going on?"

"Going on a hike." Brendan said.

"Awesome." Charlie grinned. "I'm definitely going. I've been craving adventure since yesterday."

"You can all come," David laughed, "But we're leaving in twenty minutes, so be ready."

-

"Oi, Brad." Charlie said, walking up to him. Brad was sitting on a piece of wreckage, with two very young boys playing in the sand by his side. Jordan was standing nearby with Claire at her side, secretly listening in to what Charlie had to say.

"Hey Charlie." Brad looked up at him smiling. "What's up?"

"Going on a hike. You up for another adventure?"

Brad shook his head. "Nah, gotta look after Owen and Ryan here."

Charlie looked down at them curiously. "Who's kids?"

Brad laughed. "They're mine."

Charlie raised his eyebrows and laughed. "You never told me you had munchkins!"

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't exactly sure of their safety after the crash." he laughed softly. "The real reason I went to find the cockpit was to see if they, for whatever reason, were out there in the jungle. When I came back, Jordan and Claire had found them."

"Well, I'm glad you found your kids then, mate."

"Yep, me too. But unfortunately until I find them a proper baby-sitter, there'll be no more adventuring for me."

"Aw, well--"

"Can I go?" Jordan's voice chimed in. Charlie and Brad looked over at her.

"Of course you can." Charlie smiled, remembering Jordan.

She grinned. "Alright."

"We're leaving in about fifteen minutes now. You ready?"

She nodded, then faced Claire. "You don't mind me going, do you?"

"Naw, have fun adventuring sis." Claire laughed.

"Don't worry Jordan," Brad said, "Claire's safe with me."

Jordan smiled. "Good to know."

-

"Alright everyone, we're leaving now!" David called out. Sayid came up and joined him and Jonathan, followed by Charlie and Jordan, then Brendan, and soon after him Sawyer.

"Decided to join us?" Sayid asked Sawyer, in a way that was anything but friendly.

"I'm a complex guy, Mohammed." he replied, walking ahead of the group, only receiving a glare from Sayid.

-

They continued into the forest, and most people groaned when they saw the cliff that they had to climb.

"We have to climb that thing?" Charlie gaped.

"Come on guys, keep going." David said, walking ahead. They climbed up the rock, grabbing onto loose tree roots that stuck out from dirt. Jordan and Sawyer were the first ones to the top. Sawyer offered her a hand to help her up onto the ledge, but she only scowled.

"Just because I'm a woman," she began, then pulled herself onto the soft grassy cliff, "doesn't mean I need your help." She grinned smugly at his frown and walked off. About ten minutes later, everyone was up.

-

Lauren spectated from a far as John and the young african american boy, Walt talked. John had out his get of backgammon. He'd invited Lauren to play, but she told him that she wanted to help the others clear out the wreckage. Now, she was taking a break.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"You've been assigned to be his nurse." A younger Lauren's boss said, stacking papers on his desk.

"His nurse?" she inquired.

The man nodded. "It would be best if we had someone to look after him, at least for this year."

Lauren nodded. "I see. But, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

He chuckled softly. "Come now, Lauren, you know better than that." his expression turned serious. "That accident was fatal. Really, its a miracle that he's lived. We just don't know if he's going to stay healthy, thats why we need someone as professional as you to keep an eye on the man."

"I understand." she nodded again. "So, what is his name?"

He cleared his throat. "John Locke."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**Day Two- Tail Section**

"I don't trust him." Abraham said, standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

Veronika and Art looked up curiously. "Trust who?" Veronika questioned.

"Him." the older man pointed over to Goodwin, who was sitting in the sand trying to start a fire. "Goodwin."

"Why not?" Art inquired, and shrugged. "He looks perfectly normal to me."

"I agree with Art." Veronika said. "What's not to trust?"

"I don't know. There's just something not right about him."

"I don't get it." Art said.

"Well son, I guess there isn't really much to get." Abraham faced them. "But I can spot a liar when I see one."

-

**Day Two- Middle Section**

Claire sat alone on a plane chair, scribing down something in her journal. Every once in a while she would look over her shoulder, behind the seat and see Brad playing in the sand with his kids, and would smile. He really did love them; She could tell by how he smiled when they laughed.

_Its so heartwarming. _She wrote, just as Jin, the korean man walked over with a small tray.

He said something in korean, and Claire couldn't understand a word of it. She soon realized that he was telling her to pick up the disgusting little orange thing that was on the tray and eat it. She smiled.

"No, no thank you." she said, but he appeared to be insisting. She, not wanting to seem rude, she picked up one of the things and ate it. Though it tasted as nasty as it looked, she smiled and pretended that she liked it, when suddenly, she felt movement in her stomach. She immediately jumped to her feet. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "Feel that, feel that!" she grabbed the man's hand and forced him to place it on her stomach, though he resisted. Jin didn't quite understand at all, so as Claire smiled and laughed at the joy of knowing her baby was alive, he quietly slipped away.

Brad heard the commotion and jogged over to where Claire was, only leaving his kids alone for a moment. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked with slight concern.

"Its the baby!" Claire chimed. "He's alive!"

Brad smiled widely. "Oh? Well, that's wonderful!"

"I know!"

Brad looked back over to his own children, and saw that they were bickering, probably over who's sand castle was better. He grinned. "Well, I've got my own little dudes to take care of right now. I'll talk to you later, Claire." he smiled at her once more, before heading off to Ryan and Owen.

-

"Alright, we're in wide open space." Sawyer said. "Why don't you try out that transceiver now?"

"We will not get any signal here." Sayid said calmly.

"Well try it."

"I do not want to waste the battery."

"Just try it! I aint askin' you to leave it on all day!"

"If we try it, we may run out of juice--" Sayid shouted, but was cut off by thr sound of a loud crashing noise somewhere nearby. Everyone automatically shut up. The sound of rustling in the grass was heard...

"What the hell is that?" Jordan asked no one in particular.

"Somethings coming..." Brendan whispered. The sound of roaring coming from an animal was heard, it it was getting closer.

"Come on guys, lets move!" David said, rushing away.

"Is it coming towards us?" Charlie asked.

"Lets not stay and find out!" Jordan said, racing off in the same direction David had just gone.

Everyone raced away, but Sawyer, however, stayed put.

"Sawyer!" Jordan yelled, trying to run back for him, but Charlie stopped her and pulled her forward.

"Leave him!" Charlie shouted, running as fast as he could. But everyone stopped when they heard the sound of gunshots. They all looked back.

"Is that a gun?" Jonathan asked. More gunshots, a roar, and then nothing. They all ran back, and Sawyer was standing there, gun in hand, with the dying body of a giant white bear laying in front of him.

"T-thats a really big bear." Jordan stuttered.

"Do you think that's what killed the pilot?" David asked.

"No," Charlie began, "Thats a very teeny tiny version of what killed the pilot."

"Guys, this isn't just a b-bear." Jonathan said, his voice shaking. "Its a polar bear."

-

Poul Tesla walked across the beach, annoyed with the fact that his dress pants were covered in dirt. He was searching for his bag, when he noticed an argument going on nearby.

"Could you stop thinking about yourself for five seconds and just help me find my bag?" Stan demanded, his tone incredibly irritated.

"Thinking about myself? When have I ever not looked out for you?" Tetra retorted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Whoa, guys calm down!" Poul approached the younger people. "What's going on here?" he asked, playing the role of the teacher breaking up a fight between two children.

Tetra faced him with an exasperated expression. "Its _him." _she pointed an accusing finger towards Stan. "We won't leave me alone! He's been following me around every where, trying to get me to help him find his stupid bag!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so stuck up, you'd actually be able to spend five minutes of your precious life to help someone else!"

"Oh, don't even get me started! Who was the one standing around doing nothing the day of the crash? Thats right Stan, _you." _

"Oh, whatever! This is way different. We're supposed to be looking out for each other! Remember? I'm the only person you know here, and you're the only person I know."

"Well I met other people, idiot. And if I wanted you to look out for me--"

"Stop!" Poul shouted, and they both shut up. He took a deep breath. "Now, would one of you please care to explain to me what's wrong, without attacking one another?"

Stan squinted. "What are you, a kindergarten teacher?"

Poul nodded and grinned a little. "Actually, I am. Have been for years."

Stan only rolled his eyes, receiving a smack on the arm from Tetra. "Ow, what was that for?" he questioned, rubbing where she had hit him.

"Don't be so rude!" she turned to Poul with an innocent smile. "I apologize for our incredibly immature behavior."

"Tetra, shut--" Stan began, but she cut him off.

"My name is Tetra." she extended her hand out. "And its nice to meet you."

"You're such a browner." Stan scoffed, then faced Poul. "I'm Stan."

"Poul Tesla." he said. "Kindergarten teacher extraordinaire."

-

Natalie could barely believe her eyes. This was the first time she'd seen Jack Shepherd on the island, but _off _the island... She really couldn't believe it.

It wasn't mere coincidence that there was a man named Jack on the island, who was a doctor, because this Jack actually _was _Natalie's father. He just didn't know it yet.

Jack was observing a man who was laying down with a piece of shrapnel lodged into the side of his stomach. Natalie didn't really know what to do. Part of her really wanted to rush over to him and go 'Hey Jack, guess what? Your my father!', but she knew she couldn't just do that. He'd probably just think of her as crazy, which she really wasn't. Another part of her wanted to go over there for a different reason. She wanted to sort of study under Jack, observe what he was doing to his patient, since Natalie herself wanted to be a pediatrician when she was older. Just like Jack.

She really didn't know what to do, and it was driving her wild.

-

Lauren sighed as she picked through countless bags, still searching for her own. The first thing she was going to do when she got a hold of it was change into a fresh outfit, instead of the dirty pair of dress pants and mucked up blouse that was once white she had on now.

"Any luck?" John's voice sounded, and she turned to see him walking up next to her. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw him walking, because she had momentarily forgotten that he had somehow regained his ability to walk after the crash.

"None." she said through a disappointed smile.

"Me neither." John said. "Not that I've really been looking." he laughed a little.

"Well John, you should really get to it!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"I guess there is one thing I will need from my luggage." he said.

"Only one?"

John nodded and grinned. "Yep." and with that he walked of. Lauren stared after his retreating figure, a look of slight concern crossing her face.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"I'm sorry, Mr. Locke, but we just cannot allow you to go." the man said to John. There was John, all ready to go on a walkabout of Australia in his wheelchair. But they weren't allowing him to go, for exactly that reason.

"This is ridiculous." Lauren said, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes. "John has every right to go on this trip."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but it is not allowed."

"Listen here," John started, "I've worked hard to get where I am today. I can do this, I really can."

The man stood up, and turned in he direction of the door. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't." and with that, the man left for the door.

"Hey, don't tell me what I can't do!" John shouted after him, but the man payed no attention.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

-

"This isn't a polar bear." Jordan said. "That's impossible."

"Its a polar bear." Sayid said, staring down at the large animal. "Though, polar bears don't live this far south."

Charlie shrugged. "This one does."

"It _did." _Sawyer corrected.

David looked down at the gun that was in Sawyer's hand. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Probably bear village, how the hell do I know?" Sawyer retorted.

"He meant the gun." Jordan said.

All eyes were on him, waiting for an answer. "I got it off one of the bodies." he answered.

"One of the bodies?" Sayid asked, obviously not believing him.

"Yeah, one of the bodies."

"People don't carry guns on planes." Jordan pointed out.

"Yeah? Well they do when they're a U.S marshall, sweet cheeks."

"How did you know that?" David asked.

"Found the gun on him, thought it might come in hand, and look!" he raised his voice. "I just shot a _bear!"_

"But how did you know he was a marshall?"

Sawyer took out a little star shaped badge. "Took his clip on badge, thought it was cool, so what?"

"I know who you are." Sayid said. "You're the prisoner!" he accused.

"The what?" Sawyer asked.

"You were the one handcuffed. You were the one the U.S marshall was taking back to the states!"

"Think what you want, terrorist--"

"Guys, stop it!" Jordan shouted, and they both shut up. She then faced Sawyer. "Give me the gun." she ordered.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Give it to me!" she shouted, reaching over him to grab it, but he took a step back.

"Calm down, Blondie!"

"Don't call me that." she scowled. Sawyer grinned at her, then turned to walk away, but just as he did, she swiftly snatched the gun from his posession, then quickly took it apart. She walked over to Sayid and handed him the bullets, then threw the empty gun at Sawyer.

"You know your guns." Sayid complimented, noticing how she had taken it apart properly.

She laughed a little. "I used to go hunting with my dad."

-

**_FLASHBACK_**

Lauren jogged to catch up with the man who was speaking to her and John earlier, the one who would not allow John to go on the walkabout. "Excuse me," she called out. He turned around, and his expression fell.

"You again?" he asked, exasperated. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Locke simply cannot--"

"No, stop there." she cut in, and he quieted down. "I understand that John isn't allowed on the trip. I just came to talk to you to let you know that John is a wonderful man, and he's been through a lot. He is every bit as capable to go on the walkabout as you or me, and yes, I am aware that he is handicapped, but that is not his fault. He deserves this trip, and I find it incredibly heartless of you to turn him down, after all of the work he's put into getting here."

"Well--"

"No, I don't want to hear it." she held up her finger. "That's all I came to say." she looked over at the boarding tour bus, and then stared back at the man with a disapproving eye. "Have fun on your trip." she turned and walked back in the direction of her van, where John was waiting, unsure of what Lauren had said to the tour guide.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Do you think they'll get the transceiver working?" Lauren asked John, as the two of them shared an orange.

John sighed, laughed a little, which confused Lauren. She stared at him curiously, and he looked her in the eye. "I don't know." he looked away, back to the ocean, laughing again.

-

The group finally arrived in a large empty field, and Sayid pulled out the transceiver. "Everyone, I've got a signal!" he exclaimed. Everyone rushed over to him. Sayid pressed a button, and said "Mayday, mayday!" into the transceiver, but all that was heard was static and a loud screeching noise.

"What made that noise?" Brendan asked.

"I'll tell yah what made that noise, Sugarpop," Sawyer said, "This guy not fixing the damn radio! Thing doesn't even work."

"No, its not broken." Sayid said, listening further. "We can't transmit because something else is sending a signal. Somewhere close."

"Like on the island?" Charlie asked happily. "Thats great!"

"Maybe its other survivors?" Jonathan asked.

"Hold on, I'll try and change the signals so we can listen." Sayid adjusted something, and the voice of a woman speaking french tuned in.

"The french!" Charlie exclaimed. "The french are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the french!"

"Yes!" Sayid laughed.

"Does anyone speak french?" David asked, a bright smile on his face.

"Yes, I do." Jonathan said, then everyone quieted down so he could hear. "Its repeating." he said.

"Yes, he's right." agreed Sayid. "Its on a loop."

"She's saying please... Please help me... Please come get me."

"He's nuts!" Sawyer exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "He can't even speak french."

"Shut up!" Sayid ordered, and Sawyer rolled his eyes. Sayid then handed Jonathan the transceiver so he could listen more clearly.

"I'm alone now..." he translated. "On the island alone... Please, someone come... The others... They're all dead... It killed them... It killed them all." it ended, and Jon slowly pulled the transceiver away from his ear, then handed it to Sayid.

"Sixteen years." he said.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"Sixteen years and five months; The literation. Its a distress call." Sayid took the transceiver. "If the count is right, then its been playing over... and over for sixteen years."

"Someone else... Was stranded here?" Jordan asked, her voice shaking.

There were a few moments of silence, where everyone was thinking, when Charlie asked the question that was on everyone's mind...

"Guys... Where are we?"

* * *

Well guys... here you go! Thanks so much for all of the encouraging reviews, you're all great! :)

I'll probably have an entire chapter dedicated to the Others in a few chapters... I don't know yet, but I really wanna introduce them.

Alright, so check out the new poll: **Who would you like to see have the _second _flashback?**

I love every character, so I can never really make up my mind on who to do the flashback on. So you guys decide :D

Btw, don't you guys find it so sad that Locke died? And his letter to Jack... *cries*. He was one of my favorite characters, even though he was a crazy old man... :(

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter Five: Laisse Le Jeu

**Author's note: **:D, I'm pretty quick!

Well, you guys voted, and out of the top three you chose I decided to give Jonathan this chapter. I know, there isn't really a lot of background but now you know some facts on him. I'll be posting a poll of who you'd like to see next again 8D ! Btw Laisse Le Jeu means 'lets play' in french. I couldn't think of a title, and I didn't wanna just call it 'lets play', so I turned it french, since Jonathan IS bilingual :D.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Laisse Le Jeu**

**

* * *

**

Jack and Jessie sat on the beach, while Jack carefully removed Jessie's makeshift sling and inspected her injured arm.

"Ow. Ow, Ow. Ow, OW!" She whined. "Jack?! That hurts!" She quickly pulled her arm away from his reach, leaving Jack's working hand in mid air.

Jack sighed, and pulled Jessie's arm back to him with one easy tug. "I know, I'm sorry." he said. "I'm trying to make this as painless as possible."

Jessie pouted like a small, displeased spoiled child. "Yeah, well...guess what? It still -- Ow!" she yelped, complete forgetting about what she was going to say.

Jack gave her a sympathetic smile. "Now, I promise to make this quick." His eyes briefly met with hers before going back to working on her arm.

She nodded quietly and took a deep breath. "AH!" she screamed in agony.

Jack quickly looked up. "Sorry."

"Lets hope so, Medicine-man." she snarled, her breathing abnormal and sallow from the pain.

Jack laughed at the young girls comment. He was glad she was here, at least he had someone he was familiar with. Besides it was nice having her around. She made for good company.

-

Everyone was disappointed as they walked back. They were expecting a way off the island, not a french woman's distress call.

"Its getting dark." Brendan said.

"Then pick up the pace." Sawyer said, walking ahead.

"Hick." he mumbled.

"A little louder?"

"We should make camp." David said, purposely before Brendan could reply to Sawyer.

"Here?" Jon inquired.

"Yes, here." David answered.

"I aint stoppin." Sawyer said, still walking while the others had stopped.

"Go ahead." Sayid said, dismissing him. "Walk through the jungle, alone in the dark."

"What, you afraid the trees are gonna get us?" he retorted.

"No, what's _knocking down_ the trees will."

-

"Favorite song?" Natalie asked, as her and Taylor sat across from each other.

"I've got many." the african american woman replied.

"Name one."

"Kiss from a rose, Seal."

Natalie nodded. "Good choice." she smiled. "I happen to like that one too."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "You know, it amazes me how todays generation _still _listens to my generations music."

Natalie shrugged. "I love all music."

Taylor smiled. "You're surprisingly mature, you know that? I mean, you're young enough to be my daughter, yet you act old enough to be my good friend."

The young girl smiled. "Thanks." she went into her bag and pulled out two little packets of fruit snacks, and tossed one over to Taylor. The woman raised an eyebrow, and Natalie chuckled. "I'm not mature enough to give up fruit snacks."

"Understandable." she laughed.

"So, you have any kids?" Natalie queried.

Taylor shook her head. "None."

"Really? Why not?"

Taylor laughed. "I don't think I'll have kids until I get married."

"Oh." Natalie nodded. "So that means no husband?"

Taylor smiled a little. "Never been with a man in my life."

She cocked her head to the side and frowned. "But... Never?"

She laughed. "That doesn't mean I haven't had any partners."

"Okay," Natalie laughed. "Now I'm totally lost."

Taylor laughed with good nature. "I hope it doesn't change your aspect on me, but I'm a lesbian."

Natalie's mouth instantly created the shape of a small 'o' and she nodded, then smiled. "I guess that makes sense then." she shrugged.

Taylor shot her a confused frown. "That's all you have to say?"

Natalie nodded again. "Yep. What else would I say?"

She thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Natalie Shepherd, you never cease to amaze me." she popped a fruit gummy in her mouth. "You are definitely the most mature thirteen year old I've ever met."

Natalie smiled, a little smugly. "Well thank you... For the record, your sexuality doesn't make me uncomfortable. I know that some people are, you know, against it, but I'm not." she grinned. "It just makes you even cooler."

"Oh?" she laughed. "Well then, thank _you."_

"No problem." Natalie chuckled. "Well, since you told me something new about you... I guess its only fair I tell you something about me."

Taylor nodded with a smile and sat up straight. "Shoot, I'm all ears."

"Okay, I know I probably sound crazy but... You know Jack?"

"The doctor?"

"Yeah." she laughed. "Do you remember when I told you I was in Australia following my father?"

Taylor nodded, unsure of what Natalie was getting at.

"Well, that man, Jack, _is _my father."

_-_

"The pilot said that we'd lost communication six hours in." Charlie said. "So we turned around to land in Figi."

"So then we changed course," Sayid said.

"But no one knew we did." David finished for him.

"We were over a thousand miles off course." Charlie said.

"They'll find us." Jon said. "Don't they have satellites?"

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "They take pictures of license plates and stuff."

"If only we were all wearing license plates." Sayid said. "Satellites have to be told where to point."

"Oh."

"Well, fantastic." Sawyer said. "We're stuck in the middle of no where. But why don't we talk about that other thing." he looked around the circle. "You know that transmission Abdul here picked up on his little radio? Yeah. Lets talk about that."

"We should tell the others when we get back." Jon said.

"No, that'll only cause a panic." said David.

"He's right." Sayid agreed. "We don't fully understand what it means yet. If we tell them, we may take away their hope. And hope, is a very dangerous thing to lose."

"So," Jon began, "we lie..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

A young Jonathan sat in his bedroom, burying himself in a book with no pictures. All he could hear other than his own thoughts were the screaming voices of his parents. He sighed and rolled over onto his back, leaving the book face open on the bed. It was nonstop. His parents only argued, and they didn't usually make up. His mother would go and sleep in her bed, while his father was stuck with the couch. Even though Jon was only a child, he knew what was going on. It didn't matter what language they were speaking, whether it be english or french, it was obvious to the boy that his parent's marriage wasn't working out.

And these thoughts were finalized when he heard his mother yell the word 'divorce'.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Was it a dinosaur?" Hurley asked Jack, running up to meet with him.

"No, Hurley, it wasn't a dinosaur." he replied.

"But you didn't see it?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then how do you know it wasn't a dinosaur?"

"Because dinosaurs are extinct." he stated.

"Oh... uh, yeah."

-

Everyone was asleep except for Brendan. By nature, he couldn't help but be terrified. One sound coming from the jungle always made him jump, and when he tried to close out all the noise and sleep, he just couldn't. He figured, logically speaking, if 'it' could kill all of 'them', as the french woman had said, then why couldn't it come and kill him? And everyone else? The thought sent shivers down his spine. He heard something else rustle in the forest, something larger, and he immediately freaked out, so without thinking twice he hopped to his feet and walked over to Sawyer, who had the empty gun on his belt. Brendan quietly bent down and grabbed it, and then crept over to Sayid.

He grabbed the bullets off of the man, but unfortunately for Brendan Sayid woke, and grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Standing guard." Brendan said. This caused everyone else to wake, and they all stood to their feet and wondered what was going on. Their questions were answered when they say Brendan holding the gun, which of course, only arose a new question.

"What are you doing with that?" Jordan asked.

"I'm standing guard." he repeated.

"Stole my gun, boy?" Sawyer asked.

"Give me the gun." Sayid ordered.

"Sure, give it to Algezzera, he'll protect us." Sawyer said.

"Algezzera's a network." Charlie muttered.

"I'll keep the gun." Brendan said.

"No, give it to me." Sayid said.

"If anyone here should have the gun its me." Sawyer slurred, walked up to Brendan. "Now, give me the gun."

"No!" he exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Guys, stop it." David said, stepping up to Brendan. "No one should have the gun." he said. "Its dangerous."

"And that thing out there isn't?" Brendan snapped.

"True, but--"

"Brendan's right." Jordan said, cutting David off. "Someone needs to have the gun, just in case. A polar bear could come out of the jungle and eat us all up just like that."

"I killed the polar bear, sweet cheeks." Sawyer sneered.

"Okay one; Don't call me sweet cheeks, and two; How do you know there aren't more of them?"

"She raises a good point." Charlie said, and Jordan shot him a thankful smile.

"Look, everyone stop." David said, and they all shut up. He then looked around the circle of people, and his eyes stopped on Jonathan, who had been quietly standing there. "We should give it t Jon." he said.

"What?" Jon gaped. "Why me?"

"Because I trust you." David replied simply. He turned to the others. "Not that I don't trust you guys also."

"I think that if anyone should have it, it should be either me or Jordan." Sayid said.

"I agree." Jon said.

David ignored them and walked over to Brendan, then extended out his hand. "Can I have the gun?" he asked. Brendan hesitated, but the gave up. He sighed, and handed it over. "Thank you." David turned to Jon. "Here, you take it."

Jon bit his lip and looked down at the gun, then reluctantly took it.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Now Jon, this is your new step-dad." an eleven year old Jonathan's mother told him, motioning towards the much taller man. Steven Wetherton, a man much different from Jon's real father, who he now only saw on weekends. Ever since the divorce and Jon had moved away from his father, he'd been living with his mother. This 'new father' of his, a lawyer, had an eight year old daughter, who was standing shyly beside Steven.

"Hello." Jon said, unsure of what other words to speak.

"Hello, son." Steven said with a smile, and Jon flinched at the word _son. _Only his father had ever called him that. "This is Kathleen, Kathy for short." he said, lightly shoving the young girl forward.

"Hi." she said, and Jon smiled at her.

"Hey."

"I have the feeling you two will get along just great." Jon's mother said with a smile.

"Well, we'll leave you two kids to get acquainted." Steven said, and the two parents walked out of the room.

There were a few moments of silence, until Kathy spoke.

"So, wanna play dollies?"

Jon mentally groaned, before forcing a fake smile and walking off with his new sister.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**Day Three- Middle Section**

"Dude, dude!" Hurley called out, rushing over to the others. "They're back."

-

"As you all know," David said loudly, standing at the front of a large group of people, "we all hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team find us." he looked around at everyone. "The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send out a call for help." everyone groaned. "But, we're not giving up! If we gather electronic equipment -- your cell phones, laptops -- I can boost the signal and we can try again. But it might take some time, so for now, we should begin rationing our remaining food. If it rains, we should set up tarps to collect water."

Claire spotted Jordan and walked over to her.

"I need to organize three separate groups." Sayid said. "Each group should have a leader. One group for water. I'll organize that. Who's going to organize electronics? You -- rationing food? Okay..."

"Hey." Jordan said, walking over.

"You alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah." Jordan nodded and smiled. "I'm fine. And you?"

Claire laughed. "Don't be silly. I'm perfectly fine. Actually, I'm better than fine." she beamed. "The baby... I felt a kick!"

"Really?" Jordan exclaimed. "That's great!" she smiled brightly, and put her hands on her hips. "See? I told you your baby would be fine."

Claire chuckled. "Oh, shut up."

-

Jack was inside the plane going through the suitcases looking for medicine. He had a flashlight in his mouth to free up his hands. He heard movement behind him, and turned to look. He saw nothing, so he went back to the bag, when he again heard something thud behind him. Jack turned and saw movement behind him. He stood up and found Sawyer in the plane with him.

"Boo."

Jack exhaled with relief.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Trick-or-treatin', same as you." Sawyer smirked.

"You're looting."

"Ahh! You say po-ta-to."

He pointed to the bag that Sawyer was carrying. "What's in he bag?"

"Booze, smokes, a couple playboys." he grinned. "What's in yours?"

"Medicine." Jack replied simply.

"Well, just about sums it up, don't it?"

"You do this back home, too?" he asked. "Steal from the dead?"

"Brother, you got to wake up and smell the gull crap here. Rescue ain't coming." Sawyer jumped down so he was level with Jack. You're just wasting your time, trying to save a guy who, last time I checked, had a piece of metal the size of my head sticking out of his bread basket." he sighed. "Let me ask you something. How many of those pills are you going to use to fix him up?"

"As many as it takes." Jack replied.

"Yeah? How many you got?"

Jack ignored the question, annoyed, and Sawyer took his bag and headed for the exit.

"You're just not looking at the big picture, Doc. You're still back in civilization."

"Yeah?" Jack asked. "And where are you?"

Sawyer smiled. "Me? I'm in the wild."

-

Claire and Brad pulled a wheelchair away from the wreckage, on it many suitcases piled up.

"So, Claire," Brad began, "I don't believe I ever asked you..."

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, your husband, was he on the plane, or...?"

"Oh, no." Claire shook her head. "I'm not married."

"Oh."

"I know, how modern of me." she laughed.

"Trust me, you're not as 'modern' as me." he grinned, and she laughed.

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked through a smile.

"You know the band Dead Aces?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to be perfectly blunt here, and come out with it." he smiled proudly, and put on a super hero voice. He put one foot up on the wheelchair, a hand to his heart, and his other hand raised up high. "I am Brad Donegan, lead singer of the incredibly amazing band, Dead Aces!"

Claire giggled hysterically, and Brad stepped down from his funny position. "Don't you recognize me?" he laughed.

She nodded. "Yeah, I actually do. See, and I _knew _you looked familiar."

Brad smiled. "Good to know."

-

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Mom, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." A fifteen year old Jonathan stood before his mother.

"What is it, Jon?" she asked, worry lines creasing her forehead. Jon laughed at her expression.

"Don't worry mom, its nothing to be worried about." he smiled. "At least I hope you don't feel that way."

She smiled and nodded.

Jon took a deep breath, and prepared for the worst. "I'm gay." he stated, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see her expression. When she didn't reply, he slowly opened them. To his surprise, his mother was smiling.

"You know I'm supportive." she said through a grin. She stood up and walked over to her son, then embraced him. "I'm just happy you were able to tell me."

Jon pulled away and smiled a truly thankful smile. Now that he'd told his mother, there was only one obstacle left, and that was telling his father.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Jon rushed under a piece of plane wreckage to take shelter from the pouring rain.

-

"Ugh, stupid rain!" Jessie exclaimed, enraged, as she stomped under a piece of tarp.

"Not one for bad weather?" someone said, and Jessie turned to see Boone sitting there with Shannon by his side, and across from her Tetra.

"Oh, hey." she smiled. "Well, I'm okay for it back in civilization, but here... Not so much."

He grinned. "I couldn't agree more."

"Thank god my hair stays straight." Tetra said, and Shannon nodded in agreement. She faced Jessie.

"Hey, I'm Tetra." she said through a casual smile.

"Jessie." she said, nodding. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

Boone cleared his throat and looked over to Shannon, but she payed to attention, so he did it again. "What?" she snapped. Boone raised his eyebrows at her, and she got the hint, then faced Jessie. "Oh, uh right. I'm Shannon."

Jessie nodded.

-

The constant moans and cries of pain coming from the U.S marshall filled the camp, and though most people hated to admit it, it was rather annoying. Jordan saw Jack gathering water, and jogged up to him.

"Hey, anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Only if you're a doctor." he replied, walking towards the tent.

Jordan smiled. "Well I guess you're in luck then."

Jack looked at her questioningly. "What, you mean--"

"Yep. Third year of medical school." she grinned. "I'm only off because I was flying to LA with Claire so she could have her baby, and well, I guess there was a change of plans."

"Apparently... Anyways, look, there really isn't much help you could be of, so I'm sorry, but thanks." he walked off before Jordan could object. She stood there with an annoyed pout on her face, and watched as Jack entered the tent alone.

* * *

So, we're learning a lot more about the characters now...8D. Go to my profile to vote again, if you please :3.

Btw, the dialogue for the first scene with Jack and Jessie was written by MiaLovely :D! And if you guys want to write any scenes with your characters, feel free to send it in a review or pm me. Remember... this is **our **story 8D. If I made any typos, please point those out xD.

In the next chapter I think I'm going to have a small scene dedicated to the others, and also the tail section. I'm so glad you all like the story, that really does mean a lot to me :D.

**Anyways, don't forget to vote (and review)!**


	8. Chapter Six: No Sunlight

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews!:D In this chapter we see some of Jessie's past. The flashbacks in this chapter were written by MiaLovely and the one scene with Karima looking for Jazz was by Elyad. In my opinion, the previous flashbacks weren't as good as the ones in this. I didn't really know enough about the characters. But I promise, from this point on out the flashbacks will be more detailed and give more information! :D

**Review Please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: No Sunlight**

* * *

**Day Four - The Barracks**

"Any news from Ethan?" Karima called over to Gavin. The thirty-two year old man looked over to the egyptian woman, then approached her.

"Very little." he said. "The only info we have right now is that there's one pregnant woman, a young woman; third year of medical school, and a spinal surgeon. The rest isn't really important."

"Juliet and Dominic are going to want the pregnant girl."

"Yeah, they've been waiting since we found out." he stared over in the direction of a woman with very curly brown hair, who was beckoning him over. "I've gotta go, Kari." Gavin said. "Does Jazz know about all this?"

Kari sighed. "No, Jezebel still isn't talking to me. I'm not sure if she knows... But I don't think it concerns her anyways."

"You should tell her." he said, before turning off to meet the other woman.

"Hey, Maddy, what is it?" he queried, running over to her.

"Its Madison, Gavin." she said with a roll of her eyes. Gavin only laughed and ignored her comment. "Juliet was looking for you."

He rolled his eyes. "If its another request to go get the pregnant woman, then the answer is no. Ben's already made it clear... The timing just isn't right."

"Its not about that." Madison told him. "Its about the tail section. Juliet told me to tell you that Goodwin said that it might be a good idea to go get the children soon."

"And I have to go?"

She nodded.

"Ugh." he scoffed. "I don't think thats such a good idea... Its too early."

"I agree."

"Does Ben know?"

"Yeah, and he said to wait a few days."

Gavin shrugged. "Then I guess that's what we'll do."

-

"Jezebel?" Kari called out, waking around the barracks in search of her seventeen year old daughter.

"Looking for Jazz?" a voice sounded from behind her. She turned on her heel and found herself face to face with a man, who has curly blond hair and very vibrant green eyes.

"Yes, Dom." she replied in a slightly irritated tone. "Have you seen her?"

He shook his head. "Nope, sorry Karima."

"Its alright... Look... If you see her, tell her to come see me."

Dom nodded. "Yeah, for sure."

"Thanks." Kari turned to leave, but the thirty-five year old stopped her.

"Wait." he said, and she turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Um... Did you hear anything about the, y'know, pregnant girl?"

Kari rolled her dark eyes. "No, Dominic, I haven't. And you already know, its too early. Ben said it himself."

Dom nodded. "Okay."

**Day Four - Tail Section**

A very solemn silence had befallen over the survivors, as they lowered yet another body into the ground.

"He's the fourth to go." Veronika said to Art, and the young man nodded.

"Such a shame..." Abraham said, his arms crossed over his muscular chest. Meredith was holding the kids to her in a comforting way. Caleb was burying his head into her shirt, but young Lucy was staring over the man's body with years filling her glassy eyes. Carla shook her head in disapproval. She couldn't believe that they'd lost another one... Even though she had tried her hardest to keep him alive.

**Day Four - Middle Section**

**_FLASHBACK_**

"You think you can just keep me her Liam! is that what you think? That I would just transform into some perfect suburban stepford wife? You're not the only one with dreams!"

What? what the hell are you talking about Roxy!? it's just a business trip!"

"NO! No! it's not. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! You've got this all planed out, don't you? Got me all locked up inside you're perfect little trap!"

"YOU'RE THE TRAP! YOU'RE THE TRAP! I've given you everything! a house, children...."

Two smooth hands covered a small Jessie's little eyes. Pulling her away from the door, a younger Trent stood in front of her. Jessie's innocent eyes looked up at her older brother, who was now closing the door on their parents room. Even with the closed door the yells and screams could still be heard. 'You are the trap, your are the trap' could still be heard clear as day. 'I never wanted children' was heard a few short seconds after.

Trent took his sister's tiny hand and lead her down to the living room. As far away from their parents' screams which could still be heard even from down stairs.

"Trent?" Jessie asked.

"What's up, Jamba Juice?"

"Is that true? Did mommy and daddy never want us?" she questioned, almost near tears.

Trent sighed. He hated this. Even though he knew she would ask, she always asked the same question. And Trent was getting tired of coming up with new excuses for his parents. He didn't care... He hated their parents anyways. But Jessie... she didn't understand. She also didn't deserve this. She was such a sweet child. How could his parents not love her? Him he understood, he was a pain in the ass... a rebel. But Jessie, she was a good kid. "Look munchkin..." he began. "Mom and dad... Well they're just going through something right now. I'm sure they didn't mean that." He ruffled Jessie long brown locks, hating himself for lying to her. He knew better. Him and Jessie were mistakes.

The sound of glass breaking was heard, and Trent quickly leapt over the couch and turned on the radio as loud as it could go. an old classic rock song by guns n roses was heard blasting. Jessie pressed her little hands over her ears.

"Trent...!"

He grabbed Jessie's hand and lead her out into the back yard. He wanted to get her away from there. Trent saw a shiny flash of metal out of the corner of his eye. It was a bicycle, and soon enough a light bulb when on in the back of his head. He turned around smiling at the younger child. She looked up at him with huge diamond-like eyes.

"Hey munchkin, wanna learn how to ride a bike?"

Jessie's eyes widened with joy. "Your bike?" she asked hopefully. Trent nodded, walking over to his bike. Jessie looked down to her small hands and feet, then to the huge mountainous bike. "But I can't..." she said. "I'm too little.:

Trent smiled down at his sister. "But Jessie you have to get on the bike.:

"Why?"

"Because ... if not.... the tickle monster's gonna get you!" he pounced on the girl, tickling her like mad.

Loud shrieks of laughter rang through the yard as the two kids rolled around in the grass tickling each other while their parents battled it out inside.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Jessie stood in the shallow ocean water, relieved to be finally washing off. After four days covered in dirt... Even ocean water felt clean. She washed her clothing and then lifted it over her slim body. The morning air was warm... so she didn't mind that she was wearing a soaking wet t-shirt. It felt refreshing. Suddenly, the brunette heard rustling in the trees behind her. As an instinct, she looked, but there was nothing there. She shrugged it off and walked back onto the sand so she could put on a pair of shorts, when she heard rustling again. Then an "Oof!" and the sound of someone falling over. Jessie stared curiously into the jungle, when all of a sudden the figure of a young man came stumbling out. Jess raised an eyebrow, and chuckled as Boone stood up straight.

"So, you're spying on me now?" she teased with a playful smile. Boone looked at her and chuckled.

"Sorry." he said. "I was just looking for my sister."

"I haven't seen her around here, sorry."

"Its okay." he smiled. "So... what exactly are you doing?"

"I was _finally _washing off." she said through a smile.

Boone laughed. "Oh, I see." he grinned. "Well, I should go find her..."

She beamed. "Good luck." he nodded and smiled one last time, before retreating back towards the jungle.

-

"Good day." Tetra said, digging through her luggage. "Please, god, make this a good day, and bless me with Tylenol."

Jessie looked over curiously as the blond dug through her bag, talking to herself. Jessie laughed a little, before approaching her.

"Need some help?" she offered. Tetra looked up at her for a moment, then back to her bag. She threw her arms down in defeat, and then faced the brunette.

"Not unless you have Tylenol." she said.

Jessie shook her head. "No, sorry, I don't."

"Ugh." she groaned, and rubbed her temples. "I have the _worst _headache ever."

"Maybe you should see Jack about it?"

"No... its just a headache. Hopefully it'll pass, but I'm sure Jack's busy. I wouldn't want to bother him..."

"Ah, I understand." she nodded, when she noticed someone from the corner of her eye. She looked over, and saw Boone walking over to the two girls.

"I heard you were looking for Tylenol." he said to Tetra, flashing a smile.

Tetra beamed up at him, and took the small white bottle from Boone's grip. "Thanks." she said. She popped a pill in her mouth and then took a swig of water from her bottle. She smiled up at Boone as she handed him back his Tylenol.

"No problem." he laughed, then noticed Jessie's quiet presence standing there. "Oh, hey." he said to her. She smiled at his acknowledgment.

"Hey."

-

Brendan sat in the sand, staring out over the ocean, when Stan noticed him alone. He stared curiously, before heading over to him.

"Hey, man." he said. Brendan barely glanced at him.

"Hi."

"Um... Why are you all alone?"

"Well, I don't really know anybody."

Stan nodded. "I guess that's true." he sat down next to the younger man cross legged. There were a few moments of awkward silence, which Stan didn't enjoy at all. He was more of the talkative type than quiet. "So..." he began, tapping his fingers against his knee. "You married?"

"I'm nineteen." Brendan replied dryly.

"Oh." Stan said, feeling stupid, also remembering the night of the crash when Brendan had told him about his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah."

Stan was finding it incredibly difficult to strike up a conversation with this boy, since he obvious wasn't very outgoing... Actually, in Stan's opinion, he seemed rather snooty. Stan played with the sand for a little while, before he couldn't stand the silence. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Any kids?"

Brendan looked over at him, but didn't find the need to reply.

**Day Four - The Barracks**

Karima Abidi was thoroughly pissed off. She could not find her daughter anywhere and she really needed her to listen to the explanation she had been trying to say for weeks now. Karima turned around to go check on the other side of the Barracks when she saw Juliet. She shrugged. It was worth a try.

"Juliet!" she called out, trying to mask the utter contempt she held for the woman.

"Yes Kari?" Juliet said walking over. Karima tried not to wince at Juliet addressing her by the name only those with express permission could call her. And Juliet was not one of those people.

"Have you seen Jezebel?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jazz went over to talk to Alex." she nodded.

"Thank you," Karima said before walking off in the general direction she would be. A minute later she came across Alex, Karl and Jezebel. Taking a deep breathe she walked over to them and plastered a smile on her face.

"Jazz, I need to talk to you," she said.

Her daughter looked up at her and scowled. "No, I don't think so, Karima."

Kari cringed inwardly when her daughter addressed her by her first name. "This is really important, Jezebel."

"I think you've done enough damage with your words." Jazz said coldly.

"Jezebel, please," she almost begged. "What do you want me to say to make up for this?"

"Nothing," she said softly. "I want you to say nothing. I've had enough of your lies." And with that Jezebel got up and swiftly walked away, leaving Karima with a pained expression on her face and people looking at her.

"What the Hell are you looking at?" she snapped to a group of people whispering amongst themselves while looking at her. When she yelled at them they quickly dispersed, leaving her standing there alone.

-

Jazz stomped off. She didn't want an apology for what Karima had said only a few weeks before. She only wanted one thing, and that was _off the island. _The seventeen year old had had enough. She hated life in the barracks and she hated most of the people there. Her mother was currently one of those people.

Jazz angrily stomped around the corner of Juliet's house, where she was currently staying, when she heard voices. They said something about a _sonar fence? _Something along the lines of that. Regardless, Jazz knew what they were talking about, and she listened in. She heard Juliet's voice speaking to another person.

"You'll need the _password _to get through." Juliet said. The other person nodded. "Here are the numbers... Don't lose this sheet. We wouldn't want one of the teenagers getting hold of that." she handed the man a folded up sheet of paper. Jazz looked closer, and saw that she was speaking to Fox Stevens. The older man nodded again, and took the paper. He slipped it in his pockets, before walking off. Jazz stared after him, and idea forming in the back of her head.

-

**Day Four - Middle Section**

It was night time. Jessie dug her gentle hand into to cool sand. She held up a fits full and slowly opened her hand for the wind to blow it away. She watched as the sand blew away into the darkness.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Jack's voice sounded, as he sat next to the girl in the sand.

"Me?" she shrugged. "I'm fine I guess. I'm just siting around trying to pass the time with useless daydreaming."

"What's this for?"He slowly picked up the golden trophy that was sitting on her lap and read the title out loud. "First place junior Olympic champion?" he smiled. "Jess, this is great." he looked at her with a proud smile.

"Yeah, it's great I guess..." Jessie said, very unenthusiastic.

"Why is it I detect the slightest bit of disappointment in your voice? Your not happy with wining first place?"

She shook her head. "No, no I am. It's just ... I wish my parents could had been there to see me, you know?"

Jack nodded. "How are your parents anyway?"

Jessie let out a bitter laugh. "The same way they were four years ago. The same cut thought banter, and ridiculous scenes. They're still trying to make the other as miserable as humanly possible. Only now it's worse because my brothers gone."

"Gone?"

She nodded, trying to hold back tears. "Trent died almost two years ago. He was shot and killed to death."

A sympathetic look crossed his face. He knew Jessie and Trent were close.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Jessie gave Jack a sad yet grateful smile. She reaches over with her hand and give Jack's hand a light squeezes to show her gratitude.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Jessie was sitting alone at a quaint little café in lower Manhattan. She anxiously looked down at her watch for about the hundredth time.

"God, where is he? He's almost an hour late..." Time was slowly passing. 6:00 pm... 6:35 pm... 7:00 pm...

Disappointed, Jessie sadly gathered her things and haled a taxi cab home. She was really looking forward to seeing Trent that day.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

-

The sound of Vincent the dog's barking was sent through the camp, waking up all sleeping survivors. Everyone gathered when they heard crashing and banging coming from the fuselage.

"What is that?" Natalie asked. Someone ran up beside her, and a look of shock crossed the young girl's face when she saw that it was Jack. He wasn't looking at her though. He was looking at the fuselage, his flashlight pointed in the direction of it. Warily, he stepped closer, Sawyer and David following. The three very brace men approached, and looked closer, their flashlights shining in, when the sound of an animal was heard.

"...Run!"

**Day Five - Middle Section**

"What were those things last night?" Poul asked no one in particular.

"Mr. Locke said that they were boars." Taylor replied to him.

"Boars?" Jon queried. "I suppose that would make sense. I've heard of boars living in jungles such as this one."

"Yeah." Natalie said. "When I was in grade seven we read up about it."

"I wonder what they were doing in the fuselage?" Brendan asked.

"Whadaya think, Sug?" Saywer said. _"Eatin'."_

-

"What are you making?" Jordan asked Sayid, walking over to him as he toyed with the transceiver.

"Too soon to talk about." he said. "I'm not sure if it will even work."

"You're trying to pick up the transmission, aren't you?" Jordan asked. "The one we heard on the transceiver."

Sayid nodded. "If the French Woman's transmissions have truly been playing on a loop for sixteen years, then there must be a power source on the island."

"And you can find it?"

"Hypothetically, yes. I'm making an antenna of sorts. With a few of these mounted at different points on the island, I may be able to use the transceiver to triangulate the signal, find ou where it's coming from."

"So what can I do to help?"

Sayid smiled a little. "It appears you're as anxious to get off this island as I am."

-

"So it was boars?" Jessie asked Boone, as the two of them walked across the beach towards Shannon and Tetra.

He nodded.

"Creepy..."

"Yeah. Hopefully they won't come back, but we're burning the fuselage tonight."

A look of shock crossed her face. "What?"

They stopped and faced each other. "You didn't hear? It was Jack's idea. We can't just leave the bodies there..."

"I guess he's right." she nodded.

"Yeah." Boone looked over to the two blond's. "I'll catch up with you later." he said.

"Alright, bye." she watched him as he walked off.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Mom! Renee! I'm home!" Jessie called out as she removed her coat, hanging it in the coat closet down the hall. "Mom?" As usual, nobody was home. She shruged her sholders carelessly. "Eh, figures". They were probably out working at the gallery, she thought.

Jessie walked over to the kitchen to get herself a glass of orange juice. On the kitchen counter she spoted the red blinking light of the phone's answering machine flashing 'three messages'. She pressed the button and proceeded to serve herself. The first message is one of her mothers clients. The second one was her dad, yelling about some court date her mother missed. And the last one was....

"Hey short stump, it's me Trent."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I don't know who you are, doofus." She said to herself. She'd recognized his voice anywhere.

"Anyway, listen. I think I might be a little late to meet with you today."

She snorted into her glass of juice. "Huh, a little? More like not show up."

"But look...I promise to make it up to you as soon as I get there, okay? Something sort of came up at the last minute. So yeah, I'll catch you later all right sis-- and try to stay out of trouble.

Jessie smiled while sitting at the kitchen counter drinking her juice.

"End of messages." The machine beeped once more, and then turned off.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

Well, that's the chapters end. What did you guys think of this one? Remember to **vote **for who you'd like to see have the next flashback.

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter Seven: The Hunting Party

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that some people who don't have characters in the story are reading this. I appreciate it! So, as promised, I tried to make the flashbacks better in this one. For Lauren & Jon's flashbacks, meh, I could have done so much better, so I promise that the next time around they'll have much better ones. Well, I hope you like it, and I hope I did an okay job! Btw... I'm done trying to think up creative names for the chapters.. -.-, XD.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: The Hunting Party**

**

* * *

**

**Day Five - Middle Section**

**_FLASHBACK_**

A young Jordan sat at her kitchen table, impatiently tapping her fingers against the wood. She wasn't annoyed, really, more excited.

"Ready to go?" David, her father questioned as he entered the kitchen. The little blonde sprang to her feet and beamed.

"Yep!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Her mother Carole asked, entering the room.

"Sure it is!" David smiled. "Our little Jordy is well old enough to be using a gun, dear."

"David, she's eight."

"So what?" Jordan retorted with a playful grin. "I'm still old enough!" she grabbed her father's hand and pulled him over to the front door. "Now come on!" she ordered.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses!"

She giggled. "Fine... but hurry up!"

"Relax, Jordan." Claire, her older sister said, walking up to them, Carole following.

Carole smiled. "You've got a whole life ahead of you to go hunting, sweetie. Don't rush."

"How come Jordan gets to go hunting and I can't?" Claire questioned.

"Because," David started, picking Jordan up into his arms, "you don't _want _to go hunting."

"Claire is more like her mother." Carole said.

David laughed, setting Jordan down on her feet. "While Jordan, is more like her father!"

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Jordan walked through the camp, looking for food. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she had none left, and was hungry. She wasn't really looking where she was going, which was unlike her, and accidently smashed into a woman with tanned skin and long dark hair.

"Oof, sorry!" Jordan exclaimed, taking steps away from Stephanie.

"Its alright." Stephanie smiled.

"I've been so out of it, ever since all of... this happened." she chuckled.

"That's okay." she grinned. "I think we've all lost our heads a little bit."

The blonde nodded in agreement. "I'm Jordan, by the way."

Stephanie extended her hand and shook the younger woman's. "Stephanie."

"You don't happen to know where I can get any food, do you?" she inquired.

She shook her head. "Sorry, no. I was actually looking for some myself. Seems like there's nothing left..."

"Well... I seriously hope that isn't the case."

The girls were distracted by a heavyset man and a more toned man going at it for a backpack. Hurley tried to snatch it from Sawyer, but the redneck kept on dodging him.

"Give it to me!" Hurley demanded, taking another grab.

"No way, porky pie!" Sawyer shot back.

"There's other people here, you know!"

"Back off!"

"Hey, knock it off!" David intercepted, walking over to the two men.

"Stay out of this, Short Stuff!" Sawyer spat, and David frowned at the comment. He wasn't that short, only 5'4.

Sayid and David ran up and broke apart the fight, shoving them away from each other.

"What's going on here?" David questioned.

"He's hogging the last of the peanuts!" Hurley told him.

"What about the rest of the food?"

"There is no rest of the food, dude! Sorry, but we ate it all..."

People began to talk amongst themselves, panicking.

"Alright, everybody calm down." Sayid said. "We can find food."

"Where?" Brendan asked, stepping closer. "In the jungle? As if! We can't eat leaves, you know."

"Brangelina's right." Sawyer said, taking a seat in an empty plane chair. Brendan glared at him, but decided to say nothing. "How are we supposed to get food?"

Suddenly, a small knife came flying straight forward, and shot right into the chair beside Sawyer. He stared over at it with wide eyes, and everyone took a few steps back. The only person standing, staring straight was John Locke.

"We hunt." he said.

"How'd you get that knife on the plane?" Taylor asked, just as confused as everyone else, except for Lauren of course.

"I checked it." he said. David went over to the knife, and pulled it from the chair. He handed it back to John.

"You either have really good aim," he said, "or really bad aim, Mr, uh--"

"Locke." Michael finished for him. "His name is Locke."

"Well, Mr. Locke, what exactly are we hunting?" David asked.

"We know there are wild boar on the island." John said. "Razorbacks, by the look of them. The ones that came into the camp last night were piglets. Hundred... hundred-fifty pounds each. Which means that there's a mother nearby -- a two hundred fifty-pound rat with scimitar-like tusks and a surly disposition who'd love nothing more than to eviscerate anything comes near. A boar's usual mode of attack is to circle around and charge from behind, so I figure it will take at least three of us to distract her long enough for me to flank one of the piglets, pin it, and slit its throat." he explained.

"And you gave him his knife back?" Sawyer said to David drolly.

"Well, if you've got a better idea..." David said.

"Better than three of you wandering into the Magic Forest to bag a hunk of ham with nothing but a little-bitty hunting knife? Hell, no. It's the best idea I ever heard."

David turned back to look at Locke, who stepped aside and with his foot, opened up the metal case to show them the six additional hunting knifes inside.

Everyone was pretty much stunned by the sight. Who knew?

Hurley stared at the knives, a wary look in his eyes. "Who is this guy?"

-

"They're hunting boar?" Tetra asked, as her and Jessie sat in the sand on towels, while Shannon was reading nearby.

Jess shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well that kinda sucks." she pouted. The brunette shot her a curious look.

"How so?"

She smiled. "I'm a vegetarian." Jessie nodded, her mouth creating a tiny 'o'.

"Well... I dunno how you live."

"See... That's what everyone says. Its like 'how do you live without meat?' and I'm like '... I dunno'."

She shrugged again, and smirked. "Well, I guess you're screwed then."

"Well jeez, thanks!" Tetra exclaimed jokingly.

"Kidding!" Jess gaped, laughing. "There's probably like, fruit or something out there."

"There better be. Otherwise, yeah, I guess I am screwed. Royally up the ass."

She laughed. "Nice analogy."

"Thanks." Tetra grinned. "I get that a lot."

-

Jack carried an armful of firewood and dumped it on the ground.

"Excuse me." a voice sounded, and Jack looked up to see Claire walking over to him. "Doctor?"

"It's Jack." he said. "Claire, right?"

"Yeah."

"How's the..."

"Oh, he's good. Yeah. Thanks. Um, I thought maybe you should see this." She handed him a journal. "Someone found it in there. They were collecting all the belongings." He looked at the journal and at the photos inside. "They're wedding plans for Steve and Kristen. They were on the plane sitting a couple of rows behind me." she smiled. "I remember because they looked so happy..."

"I don't understand, Claire, what I'm supposed to do with this." Jack said, handing the journal back to Claire. He headed back to the pile of things.

"Oh, uh, well, some of us were wondering if maybe we should do some kind of memorial service or something." she said. "You could lead it."

"Uh ... no, I don't think--"

"Well, you know, just a few words, or even we could just read off names from passports and driver's--"

"Look, its not my thing." he interrupted abruptly.

Claire looked a little stunned at the brush off. "Oh, okay... Maybe I'll do it."

"Yeah. Sounds fine. Whatever everybody wants." he looked at her once more, before going back to moving things from the plane.

-

Boone droped his armload of firewood down on the already growing pile. He looked around and noticed that Brendan was sitting alone at the edge of the beach. He walked over to Shannon, who was busy writing in a magazine. Tetra and Jessie were chatting nearby. He knelt down next to her, his eyes still on the young man.

"That guy is still sitting there."

"Mm-hmm." the blonde said.

"I wonder why?"

Shannon nodded, pretended to care. "Great."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What's a four-letter word for 'I don't care'?"

"I just think somebody should go talk to him..."

She finally looked up at him. "I nominate you, Captain America. You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Yeah, well, at least you don't have to worry about starving with me taking care of you."

Boone stood up and walked over to the ocean water to wash his hands and face.)

"I'm not gonna starve." Shannon said.

"Right. What are you gonna eat?"

"Ocean's full of fish."

"Hate to break it to you, but the ocean is not going to take your gold card."

Shannon scoffed. "You really don't think I can't catch a fish? I'm just as capable as everyone else, you know."

Boone raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How?"

She rolled her eyes, then turned to Tetra, who wasn't really listening to their bickering. "Hey Tetra, do you think I could catch a fish?" she asked. The blonde looked over at her, and nodded with a shrug.

"Sure, why not?"

Shannon smiled, nodded, then turned back to Boone with a triumphant look on her face. "See? At least _someone _believes in me."

Boone rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

-

**Day Five - The Barracks**

A woman with long, tied back blonde hair walked through the barracks. "Kari?" she called out, walking up towards Karima's house. She knocked on the door three times. "Kari? Are you home?" Moments later, the russet skinned woman answered the door, and stared curiously at her.

"Madelyn? What's wrong?" she asked, noting the worried expression on the other woman's face.

"Its Jazz." she said. "She's gone."

-

**Day Five - Tail Section**

"Is there any more food?" Meredith asked various people, but everyone said no. "What are we going to do?" she questioned. Carla noticed the distressed young woman, and approached her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Its the food." Meredith said. "There's none left!"

"There has to be." Carla said. "Does anyone have any food?" she queried loudly. Everyone shook their heads, and Carla sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "This isn't good."

"Tell me about it." Meredith said. "What should we do?"

The african american woman shook her head. "I... I don't know."

"What else can we do?" Ana Lucia's voice sounded, and she walked over to the women. "We've got no food, barely any water."

"We can't give up." Carla said sternly. "I have an idea... Listen up everybody!" she called out. "We should send a ground out into the jungle. Maybe we can find food, possibly some fresh water."

"Sending people out into the jungle?" Goodwin asked. "That's not such a good idea."

Carla glared at him. "What other options do we have?"

"She makes a good point." Eko said, stepping forward. "We should send out a group. It is better than waiting around for the rescue that may not even come."

"It'll come!" Ana exclaimed.

Eko shook his head. "We don't know about this."

"So, its settled." Carla said. "Whoever wants to come out is more than welcome to. The rest of you can wait here on the beach and make do with what we have. There are a few fruit trees further in, but you all can't live off that. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"What about water?" Art asked.

"Set up tarps to catch in rain water, in case it rains."

"There are still some bottles left." Veronika said. "But not many."

"Exactly." Carla nodded. "So, as I said, we'll hurry back as soon as we find something."

"But what about those people?" Ana asked. "The other ones? What if they're dangerous?"

Carla smiled a little, and reached for her belt. She pulled out a gun, and everyone gasped. Goodwin looked over, curiosity and worry crossing his expression. Ana frowned.

"Where'd you get that?"

Carla pulled out a card case from her pocket, and flipped it open, holding it up rather professionally. "Agent Carla Cheryl Johnson." she said, her voice calm and collected. Ana couldn't help but scowl. "So," she began, "Who's coming?"

Most people took a few steps back. Meredith raised her hand, and stepped up beside Carla, followed by Lucy and her young brother.

"No, Lucy." Meredith said. "You should stay here."

"But--"

"No buts! Its too dangerous."

Lucy looked disappointed, but nodded, and walked back over to the rest of the group.

"Are you gonna go?" Veronika asked Abraham. He squinted his eyes in the sunlight, and looked over to the young woman.

"I don't know." he admitted. "I'm not sure where I'll be more needed; here, or there?"

"Carla seems like she knows what she's doing." she said, and Abraham nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she does. I suppose I'll stay."

"Same here. Its too dangerous; I may end up getting in the way." she turned to Art. "What about you?"

He nodded, staring over at the two women. "Yeah... I think I will."

Veronika smiled. "Good for you, Art!" she clapped, and Art shot her a shy smile as he walked away, waving one last time.

"He's a good kid." Abraham said, and Veronika shot him a quizzical look, before smiling.

"I hope he'll be okay."

Eko then stepped up to the group, and Carla smiled at him. He nodded in return.

"That it?" Carla asked everyone, and people looked at each other, before nodding. "Alright then." she said. "Lets go."

-

**Day Five - Middle Section**

Locke knelt down and scraped the dirt with the tip of his knife. David and Jordan stood behind him.

"Find something?" David asked, as John stood to his feet.

"The ground here has been routed up." he said. "That's how boars get the majority of their food. They dig. Afterwards, they generally wallow in the dirt and rub up against the trees, scoring it with their tusks.

"Okay..." Jordan said. "So what's all that mean?"

Locke turned to face her. "It means we're close." Her turned and kept walking ahead. David looked at the immobile Jordan, before following the older man. Jordan stared after them, unsure of what was to come next.

**_FLASHBACK_**

A fifteen year old Jordan sat in the hospital waiting room, clutching onto Claire's hand. They were waiting; It was all they could do. Carole came out moments later, and silently sat down next to them. There were many moments of silence, before Jordan couldn't take it any longer.

"So?" she urged. "What did they say?"

She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "He... He's not going to make it." she spluttered.

Both Jordan and Claire's eyes widened. "But mum..." Claire said, tears falling down her pale cheeks.

Jordan let go of Claire's hand. "No." she said. "No!" she abruptly stood up, causing a bit of a scene. "No, I won't believe it!"

"Jordan, please, sit down." Carole practically begged. Jordan just lets the tears fall from her eyes, no longer able to hold them back. She was tough... but not that tough. Without another word, the young girl sat back down in her chair, burying her face in her hands, lightly sobbing.

"Mrs. Littleton?" a voice sounded, and all three of their eyes shot to a young nurse. She looked at them solemnly. "I have some bad news."

-

Jordan, Claire, and Carole all stood before the lifeless body of David, all three of them just letting themselves go and openly crying. Jordan couldn't believe it was really happening. When her father was diagnosed with cancer... She didn't know what to think. But this? It was just too much. Her family had fallen apart... Just like that, and there was no way to heal their wounds. She cried, and decided then, that she was going to become a doctor. She was going to become a doctor so she could help families like hers... Because she felt that no one deserved to lose anyone, who could have lived so much longer.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"So, the pregnant girl," David began, catching Jordan's attention, "She's your sister?" he asked. She nodded.

"How'd you know? Someone tell you that?"

He shrugged. "You guys look a lot alike."

"Oh, well yeah." she smiled. "Everyone says that; The only difference is, I have my father's eyes."

"Ah." he nodded. "Emerald green."

Jordan grinned. "Thanks for noticing."

"Shh!" John suddenly quieted them down, and all of their eyes went on full alert. Jordan and David both heard growling now. It was deep, low and very close to

them. Locke glanced back at them, before slowly stepping forward to check it out. Jordan and David followed close behind. Locke knelt and noted the scoring marks on the tree nearby. He looked at the others and pointed to the side.

They all continued through the tall grass. They could still hear the low growls coming from ahead of them as they moved cautiously.

* * *

So, yeah! Hope you liked it, and tell me any mistakes I made in a review. I read it over, so I don't think I did make any, but just in case I missed some...!

By the way, it may seem like Veronika and Art have a budding relationship, same with Carla and Eko, but they're all just friends! Just wanted to make that clear xD.

Don't forget to **vote!**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter Eight: Gone!

**Author's note: **Yoo! I'm back. And here's the next chapter! Thanks for those who are reviewing, and if you're not... then please do..:D

Well you guys voted, and I dedicated this chapter to Taylor! I'm trying to get more of the characters that don't appear as much in.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Gone!**

**

* * *

**

**Day Five - Middle Section**

Stan sat in the sand, grumbling profanities to himself as he stared over at Tetra talking with Boone. "Stupid... What does he have that I don't have? Stupid bitch..."

"Hi." A voice sounded, startling him. He fell back into the sand, letting out a small yelp, before staring over at Shannon.

"Hey." he said casually, sitting up. "Um... Shannon, right?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Are you doing anything?"

"Nah." he said, standing to his feet. "What about you?"

"Um, I was just going to go for a walk. You wanna come?"

Stan nodded, thinking quickly. _I'll show Tetra. _"Yeah, I'd love to." he smiled. They both began to walk down the beach.

"Can I ask you something?" Shannon queried.

"Um, sure."

"Do you know anything about fishing?"

"Uh, not really--" he stopped himself and smirked, suddenly seeing this as an immediate option to make Tetra jealous. "I mean, uh, yeah. I used to fish _all _the time, way back when."

Shannon smiled. "Good."

-

Locke looked around and stopped. He motioned for David to take out his knife, and the younger man puts his fanny pack on. Jordan took out her knife. John signaled for Jordan to move on ahead, and did the same for Michael to move around the back. There was a loud squealing noise heard nearby...

John grabbed Jordan and pulled her aside. David looked up to see a piglet moving quickly towards him. He turned to run, but the pig was too quick. It ran straight into Michael, knocking him to the ground.

David moaned. Locke was on the ground, flat on his back. Jordan was trying to get to her feet. She glanced over at Locke who appeared to be alright.

"Oh, god." Jordan said, turning to check David. There was a large bleeding gash on David's leg.

"Is it bad?" David asked.

Jordan nodded. "Its bad."

**Day Five - Tail Section Survivors - Somewhere in the jungle**

"Come on guys, pick up the pace." Carla urged. She looked back to the others, just to see that they were all sitting down. She placed her hands on her hips.

"No." Meredith panted. "We need to rest."

"We won't be any good if we don' have any energy." Art said.

Carla sighed, and sat down on a nearby log. "I guess you're right." she gave in, taking a swig from her water bottle. They were all silent. Carla took this time to listen in to all of the sounds around them... Even since they left only an hour ago, she'd been having this strange feeling. Nearby, she heard a twig snap, and she knew that this was her answer. "We're being followed." she said, and all eyes fell upon her. Meredith opened her mouth to speak, but Carla shushed her. She slowly and cautiously stood up, and approached where the twig had snapped. She stared back at everyone, who were eyeing her intently. She took a deep breath, before diving into the bushes, unsure of who or what she would find.

**Day Five - Middle Section**

Taylor sat on the edge of the beach, staring out over the ocean. Since the crash, all she could really think about was how she got here. Where her life had taken her...

**_FLASHBACK_**

Show-tunes were playing in the vacant bar as a younger Taylor sat alone. Cupping her hands over her class, she silently sipped her light vodka. She was never a heavy drinker. A little ding was heard, and she heard the approaching footsteps of someone. Taylor didn't look up as a woman took a seat next to her, and ordered something from the bartender.

"Hey." the woman said. Taylor looked over at her curiously, but smiled regardless.

"Hello."

"Long day of work?" she asked, as the bartender handed her the drink. She nodded, thanking him.

Taylor exhaled. "I guess you could say that."

"Hmm. Same here." she sipped from her glass. "I'm Charymane, by the way." She said, extending her hand.

"Taylor." she smiled, shaking it.

"Well, Taylor," she smiled. "its nice to meet you."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Hey." Natalie said, walking over and taking a seat beside Taylor.

"Oh, hey." she said, snapping out of her trance. "How're you?"

"I'm good. There's a rip in my pants though..." she pouted.

Taylor chuckled. "I can fix that, if you'd like."

Natalie's eyes sparkled. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "Yep. Just go change, and come back to me with them."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks!" the curly haired teen jumped to her feet, before racing off to find her luggage. Taylor smiled, staring after her.

**Day Five - The Barracks**

"How did this happen!?" Karima demanded. "Where on earth did she go!?"

"Calm down, Kari." Dominic said. "We'll find her, no problem."

"Yes, Kari." Ben said. "We'll bring Jezebel back as soon as we can."

"Well when's that going to be?" she demanded.

Ben hesitated. "We don't know." he admitted.

"Ben... its dangerous out there. What if something happens? What if she comes across the crash survivors?"

Ben bit his lip. "Yes, that would be a problem." he said.

"So!?"

"We'll get Ethan to watch out for her. If she comes across the middle section survivors, then he'll just send her right back." Juliet said, her voice calm as always. "Same with Goodwin."

"FIne." Kari huffed. "But if anything happens to her, I sweat to god..."

-

**Day Five - Middle Section**

Jordan helped David up, swinging one of his arms over her shoulder.

"Which way did the boar go?" John asked.

"John, you can't." Jordan said.

"Don't tell me what I can't do." he mumbled, before walking off.

-

Hurley and Stan were both standing in the ocean. Hurley was trying to spear a fish while Stan watched over his shoulder. Hurley speared something in the ocean.

"Get it?" Stan asked.

He pulled up an empty spear.

"Dude, quit asking me that." Hurley said, annoyed.

"Sorry..." Stan said. "It's just you said you knew how to fish."

"Yeah, off the Santa Monica Pier with my old man and a fishing pole and bait. Never had to try to poke one with a sharp stick."

"Well, I appreciate the help."

"Hey, anything that keeps me far away from that fuselage. And that freakin' redneck jerk." Hurley tried spearing something again and again but it came up empty. He started whacking the water with the stick in frustration. "Aah! Damn it! Crap! Crap! Son of a--"

"Want me to try?" Stan offered, before Hurley could finish his sentence. Hurley stopped, and handed him the spear.

"Knock yourself out."

"Kay..." They switched positions.

"Okay, here comes one. Put your weight into it. Easy. Wait for it. Wait... Now!" Stan dove into the ocean spear-first.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed, as the water splashed all around him. Hurley started laughing. Stan rose from the water, a fish on the end of his spear.

"Dude!" Hurley chuckled. "You caught it!"

"Yee!" Stan threw his arms up in the air in triumph, accidently dropping the spear while doing so. "Shit!" he yelled, diving back into the water.

"Aw, damn!"

"Wait, no, I got it!" He stoop up again, holding the bleeding fish in his hands, leaving the spear behind. He rushed to the shore, and Hurley followed, grabbing the spear while doing so. "Fuckin' right!" Stan exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

"Dude," Hurley slapped him on the back, "You are a total genius."

-

"And... there we have it!" Taylor said with a smile, tying he knot at the end of the jeans that she had just patched up. "Here you go, Nat."

"Thanks so much!" Natalie exclaimed, taking the pants from Taylor.

"No problem." she chuckled. "If you ever need any repairs on your clothing, or even a funky new outfit, I'm your girl."

Natalie beamed. "Thanks again. I'll be sure to spread the word...!"

She laughed. "Okay."

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Charymane, I'm home!" Taylor called in, entering her apartment. Most of the lights were out, so she flicked some on and she entered further into the house. She heard Charymane's voice, and curiously poked her head around the corner. She was on the phone... "Hello?" Taylor asked, startling Charymane.

"I'll call you back." she quickly said into the phone, before hanging up right away. Taylor frowned in confusion. "Hey, hun, how're you?" she asked, walking up and embracing Taylor.

"I'm good." Taylor said, a hint of suspicion in her voice. Charymane had been acting so different lately...

"Good. Look, I'm going out later tonight, okay?"

"Where to?"

"Just meeting up with an old friend." she said, walking into the kitchen. "I'll be back really late tonight, we're going to a party."

Taylor looked hurt. She knew that Charymane was more of a 'party girl' than she was... But they usually went together anyways. "Oh, okay." she said.

Later on that night, after Charymane had left, Taylor sat there, sewing up a pair of her girlfriends tattered jeans. She reached into the pocket, when she felt a crumpled up piece of paper. Out of pure curiosity, Taylor unfolded it. It was a letter.

_Charymane,_

_When can I next see you? I'm free on June 12th, if you're available. I miss you a lot. I hope that you can tell Taylor about us soon enough, so we can finally start our live together. _

_With love..._

The page was torn where the person's name was written. A few tears escaped Taylor's dark eyes as she read the letter. Perhaps it was a misunderstanding? But today was June 12th. Taylor knew that tonight, Charymane wasn't going to be back late because of a party. She was cheating on her. After two years of dating... She was cheating.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

-

**Day Five - Tail Section - Somewhere in the jungle**

"Lucy, what the heck are you doing here!?" Meredith demanded, as the twelve year old girl shyly emerged from the bushes. Carla scowled, deeply annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry." Lucy stammered. "Its just... I didn't want to stay..."

"But what about Calub?"

"You shouldn't have followed us." Carla said. "Go back."

"We can't send her back alone!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I will take the child back." Eko said, speaking for the first time since they left. Everyone looked to him. Carla nodded, as did Meredith. She have Lucy a light shove, signaling her to follow Eko.

"Be careful." Carla said, and Eko nodded. The two of them made their way into the jungle.

-

"Hey, Sayid? Stephanie asked, as she walked up to Sayid, who was sitting in the sand digging though luggage. He stared up at her, before looking back down.

"Stephanie. Hello."

"Um, this is yours." she handed him a small envelop that read his name on it. She snatched it from her, and examined it carefully.

"I thought I lost this..." he said. "Thank you."

She smiled. "No problem."

-

"Can we stop here?" David asked, as him and Jordan limped through the jungle.

"Yeah, sure." Jordan agreed. She helped David sit down without hurting himself, before sitting down too.

"Here," David reached into his bag and pulled out the transceiver. "Can you climb that tree?"

Jordan took it from him. "Why do you have this?" she asked. "I mean, the last person I saw with it was--"

"I know, Sayid." he cut her off. "He gave it to me this morning. I was supposed to try and pick up the signal again but..." he grinned. "Well I guess my plans got changed."

Jordan smiled, then nodded. "Okay." she grabbed onto the branches of the three and hoisted herself up. Slowly, she made her way to the top, when suddenly, a noise was heard. It startled Jordan, and caused her to drop the transceiver, but that was the least of their worries.

"...Locke."

-

"I really need to find these little dudes a babysitter." Brad said, setting his two sons on the ground.

"Well, I could do it." Claire offered.

He stood up straight. "Really?"

"Yeah." she nodded and smiled. "I mean, its not like I have anything better to do around here."

He grinned. "Thanks, Claire. But... what if you're busy?"

"Your kids?" a voice sounded, before Claire could reply. The younger people turned to see Poul, geeky sweater vest and all, standing there.

"Uh,yeah." Brad said. "Brett and Owen." he motioned towards the two young boys.

"Ah, I see." Poul nodded.

"Why?" Brad smiled. "You like kids?"

He nodded. "Oh, yeah, very much. I'm a kindergarten teacher, actually."

"Oh?" Brad raised his eyebrows in an impressed way. Him and Claire both exchanged a look that read 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?'. Brad smirked. "Hey, uh, Poul... You busy?"

-

Taylor watched from afar as Brad and Claire walked off, leaving Poul alone with Brad's two young children. Seeing the young people together couldn't help but remind Taylor of something.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Taylor and Charymane sat across from each other in a fancy resturant. Charymane had her hands clasped together, and she looked rather nervous. Taylor wondered if she was finally going to admit to cheating on her.

"Look... Taylor," she began, "There's something I need to tell you."

Taylor nodded. "I'm listening."

"Well... You know how, since I'm a lesbian, that my parents and I are quite distant?"

"Yes..."

"Well, here's the thing." she sat up straight and squared her shoulders. "This is hard for me to say but... I'm leaving you. For a man."

Taylor was speechless. She actually was at a total loss for words, and had no idea what to say. She knew that Charymane was cheating on her. She thought that they could work it out but... with a _man? _If there was a rule book for being a lesbian, than Charymane would be breaking _all of them._

"I'm really sorry." Charymane apologized, breaking their silence.

"Just... Don't even bother." Taylor stood up abruptly, holding back tears. Without another word, she stomped right out of the resturant. There was about three years of her life... Gone. She couldn't believe it.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Lauren stood by the shore, arms crossed over her chest, and staring out over the ocean. She was wondering where John was... He should have been back by then. She heard chatter, and turned around curiously to see Jordan walking into camp with David slung over her shoulder. She immediately ran towards them.

"Where's John?" she asked, almost in panic. Jordan handed David over to Hurley.

"H-he's..." she panted, and waited a few moments to catch her breath. "He's gone."

* * *

Dun dun duuuun, Locke's gone! D:«

Tonight's episode was pretty good! I liked it (:

Anyways, **Review please! & Don't forget to VOTE! :D**


	11. Chapter Nine: Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's note: **Fast update! YAY! Eh. I was bored, lmao, and decided to do this. Well, I hope you guys enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to Natalie!

& whoa, this chapter name actually means something! Nothing to do with Natalie, but you'll see... Lets just say the first character to die... dies O.O.

***update* Sorry guys! Idk what happened, but this chapter keeps on posting wrong... I hope its working now.**

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

**

* * *

**

**Day Five - Middle Section**

Jessie's pale greenish-blue eyes stared wearily Into the empty space in front of her. A tiny brooding frown on her delicate features as she tried to figure out a way to alleviate her boredom. She had already helped Jack bandage up and check on a few injured passengers. Jessie followed Jack around all morning, trying to make herself useful. It was a great idea at first, Jack was grateful to her for help. And he was glad to see how eager an enthusiastic she was about helping him, but about half way into the day, she was beginning to drive him insane. It was a whole morning of:

'Jack, what's this for?... EW! Jack, what's that for?... Jack, why am I holding this again?... Jack, did I tell you... Oh my gosh! Dude?! Jack, that totally reminded me of something I saw on Grey's Anatomy once. Only less primitive caveman and more doctorly like... Jack, back in the real would did you watch Grey's Anatomy?... I prefer House, are all doctors like House?House is awesome! Do you think he's awesome, I think he is...'

Jessie tossed questions at Jack from all sorts of directions. Basically, Jessie was just being her usual overly energetic self. She was making him and Kate tired, so he send her off with and pencil and paper in hand, hoping that, maybe that would entertain her for a while.

But it didn't. Jessie wasn't use to lounging around doing nothing. Back in New York, she was known for being an extremely active person. She was usually up by six, went jogging for about an hour before heading out to school at nine, then after classes let out she would meet up with her couch Linda, and trained for the rest of the day. Jessie rolled her eyes in frustration.

_This whole being stranded thing is throwing me off..._

Jessie was bored, she had ran up and down the beach about eight times already, and she had even thrown in a few yoga exercises. Now, she was just stilling there drawing random nonsense in the note book Jack gave her. She looked down at her doodle, nothing special really just some hearts, a huge smiley face, and a frog. Up by the left hand side of the paper she had also drawn a 'B' in neat cursive hand writing. Jessie frowned down at the small bold letter, and scribbled some wriggly circles over it. Why in the world would she randomly draw the letter 'B' in her note book? Thinking nothing of it, Jessie carelessly shrugged her shoulders and closed the book.

Boone walked past her, dropping his armload of wood down onto a growing firewood pile. A shy, secretive smile snuck it's way on to Jessie's lips as she watch him sort out the firewood. Jessie watched him carefully for about a minute before she was stuck with a brilliant idea. A playful glint in her eyes, Jessie grabbed the lone water bottle next to her, pulled herself up onto her bare feet, and dusted the sand off her shorts.

"Hey, Boone." Boone ears perked up, instantly recognizing the cheery voice. He turned to face the person, and was not surprised when he saw Jessie's pixie-like frame walking towards him.

"Hey Jessie, what's up?"

Jessie beamed, shifting from side to side on the balls of her feet. "Oh, nothing. Just saw you here working all hard and stuff. And I thought... Why not offer you an ice cold refreshment?" Jessie every word was laced with sweetness, but her eyes gleamed with a hint of playfulness and mischief. "So, what do you say Boone, you thirsty?"

"Sure."

Jessie smiled wickedly. "Okay..." She unscrewed the cap off her water bottle, and using lightning speed reflexes, she poured the water over his head).

A look of complete shock crossed Boone's expression.

"Feel better?" Jessie asked, laughing hysterically.

"What the--Oh you gonna pay for that..."

Jess stopped laughing when she saw the crazy eyed look on Boone's face. Boone smirked down at her.

"Boone...?" she followed his line of view. The beach. "No... Boone don't you dare--AHH!"

It was too late. Boone swiped Jessie's up into his arms and threw her over his shoulder caveman style.

Laughing and yelling at the same time, Jessie exclaimed: "Boone, STOP! put me down! I only splashed you with a little water, I didn't--"

_SPLASH...!_

Jessie came up for air wet dark brown over her face. She brought her hand up to her face and combed her hair back away from her face.

"BOONE!" she whined.

"Serves you right." he grinned.

"I only squirted you with a little bit of water. I didn't try to drown you." she threw her hand forward, splashing him with water, and Boone did so back. Soon the two were laughing and yelling, having a full blown water war.

-

"Oi, Jordan!" Charlie called out, rushing up to the blonde. She smiled at him. "How'd the hunt go?"

"Not very well." she admitted. "Locke's gone."

"What, the bald guy?"

She nodded.

"Well-- Wait, what happened to him?"

"_It _got him."

-

Poul impatiently tapped his fingers on the piece of metal he was sitting on. He looked down at Brad's two young sons, and then scanned the beach. Where were they?

Brad had said that he needed a break from watching the kids. Poul understood, he knew how it was. So, Brad had left with Claire, leaving Poul alone with the kids.

That was an hour ago.

He huffed in annoyance, just as Natalie noticed him sitting there.

"I thought these were Brad's kids?" she questioned, walking over. Poul sat up and faced her.

"Uh, yeah. He asked me to watch them."

"Oh. Why?"

He shrugged. "He needed a break."

"Oh, that's cool." Natalie knelt down in the sand, and examined the sand castle the two children were working on. "Cool castle." she said. Brett looked up curiously, before looking back down to the sand.

"Thanks." he said.

"How old are you?" Natalie inquired.

"Eight." he replied.

"Eight? That's cool."

"I guess."

She frowned a little, but then shrugged it off. She turned to the younger boy, Owen. "What about you?" she asked.

"He's four." Brett replied for his brother.

"He can't talk?"

"No, he can. He just doesn't talk much."

"Not to be rude, but you don't talk very much either."

Brett shrugged. "I guess."

Natalie couldn't help but scowl. So, he was a kid, but he was old enough to be polite. _Whatever... _

"Yeah, well, good luck then, uh..."

"Poul. Poul Tesla." he extended his hand to the thirteen year old, and she shook it.

"Natalie Shepherd."

**_FLASHBACK_**

A tall woman with curly brown hair stood over the incubator. Inside, was a newborn baby. There were a few other nurses in the room, and a doctor.

"I can't take care of her." the woman admitted, tears coming to her blue eyes.

"What are you considering, Charlotte?" one of the nurses asked.

Charlotte sighed. "I've thought a lot about it." she told them. "And adoption is the only option I have."

"You're sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

-

**Day five - Tail section - Somewhere in the jungle**

Eko lead Lucy through the jungle, back in the direction of where they'd came. The young girl stared at their surroundings, a curious glint in her eye.

"Mr. Eko?" she asked, jogging to catch up to him.

"What is it, child?" he replied.

"Are the others going to be okay?"

He nodded. "Do not worry about them... Carla is a responsible woman, I can tell. Nothing will happen to them."

"I hope you're right." she said. "Are we almost there?"

"We should arrive in about thirty minutes."

"I think its taking longer to get back then it took to get there."

"Yes."

They stopped talking, and eventually Lucy fell behind again. She wasn't very quick. She was a few meters behind, when a unknown sound hit her ears. She stopped, but Eko didn't notice. She heard rustling in the bushes, and a very strange buzzing noise. She stared forward to Eko, who was still making his way through the jungle, before quickly slipping away in the direction she'd heard the buzzing noise. She heard it again, and spun around in a circle, looking for where it was coming from.

It was getting closer, and her curiosity grew even more.

She took a few steps back, and stepped on a stick, sending a loud cracking noise out. Suddenly, a metallic sounding roar was heard, and trees went flying up right before the young girls eyes. Her last thoughts were ones of regret.

-

Eko heard an unfamiliar buzzing noise and turned back, just to see that the ginger haired girl was no longer following him. He looked around with panic in his eyes, worrying that something bad may have happened to her.

"Lucy?" he called out, walking back. "Lucy, are you hiding?"

Just as he said these words, a very loud roaring was heard. All Eko could think of to do was run back. He sprinted in the direction of it, and saw ripped up trees. Something had happened. He proceeded with caution. He came into a clearing in the wood, and saw a pair of familiar shoes sitting there. He looked forward, and ran into the tall grass.

Laying on a pile of grass was the motionless body of Lucy, covered from head to toe in gashes. Eko approached her motionless body, and knew right away.

She was dead.

-

**Day Five - Middle Section**

Jessie and Boone were drying out on the beach after their little splash-fest.

"This place freaks me out." Jessie said.

"What? why?" Boone queried.

"I don't know, I just get this whole creepo weird vibe." he raised his eyebrows at her. "What? don't look at me like that. I mean, you can't honestly sit there and tell me

this place doesn't creep you out." he didn't reply, so Jessie continued. "This island is like the perfect horror film setting. Forty something people stranded on a mysterious island. That's like every serial killer's wet dream."

Boone smiled. "You've got quite the vivid imagination."

"...This place has Texas Chain Saw Massacre written all over it. I wouldn't be surprise if some crazy deranged ape-man named Buddy Mojo were

to spontaneously appear out of the jungle and just start hacking us all down... one by one."

"Buddy Mojo?" Boone asked through a laugh.

"Hey, I'm serious." she pouted. "Laugh all you want now, but you'll see soon enough. I've seen enough horror films to know exactly how this stuff works. And it's always the person who figured it out first to go...."

"Is that so...?"

"Yeah, really. and quite frankly, Boone. I'm not sure I'm ready to meet my gory death just yet."

Boone looked at Jessie's continuously animated face, and it made him chuckle. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Jessie smiled coyly, her cheeks now a dark magenta as she kindly turned away. She wasn't really one for bold flirtatious gestures. Jessie was much to shy for that, but there was something about Boone that just made her feel... (as corny as it may sound) pretty. Jessie lightly shook her head, and tried to her best to avoid Boone's roaming eyes, by ducking her head and hiding behind her long side swiped bangs. When she felt confidant enough to face him again, she did. Slowly turning her head back to face him. She flashed him a sheepish smile.

"So...back in the real world, d-do you have a girlfriend?"

Boone smiled taking in her delicate, porcelain doll face. She really was a very pretty girl. With her long dark eyelashes, which framed her bright blue-green orbs. But upon closer inspect he realized that aquamarine was a better suited word to describe her uniquely colored eyes.

Boone shook his head and laughed. "Took you long enough to ask." He looked up at the young female and noticed that she had a faint shy gracing her lips. "No." he said. "There's no girlfriend, back in the 'real world.' But who knows? Maybe I'll run into someone when I'm not expecting it."

-

Tetra sat on the edge of the beach, staring out over the ocean, much like many others were doing. Tetra, being admittedly lazy, was just that type of person. She could be helping out... But she was tired, and when she was tired, well, don't expect her to do much. She had been watching Jessie and Boone having a little water fight before, but they soon stopped. It was pretty amusing to watch, but Tetra was slightly jealous. Not really because Jessie was having fun with some gorgeous guy, but more because she _wasn't _having _any _fun _at all. _Suddenly, she started missing Stan, which was unusual since they arrived on the island. Suddenly, an itch hit her arm, and she slapped it. She looked down with horror, as a small bug was crawling on her arm. She nearly screamed, then jumped to her feet.

_Sand fleas. _

"Ew..." she muttered, wiping all the sand off of her body. She needed bug repellant or something. She wandered over to Shannon, who was quietly organizing some clothing in her bag. "You have any repellant?" Tetra asked, approaching the other blonde.

Shannon faced her, then turned back to folding clothes. "No, sorry. Why?"

"Sand fleas."

They exchanged a disgusted glance. "Ew." they said simultaneously. Just then, Stan came up to them, holding a fish in his hand. Tetra eyed with disgust, unsure of what she was grossed out about; Stan, or the dead fish?

Probably Stan.

"You needed a fish?" Stan smirked, handing the fish to Shannon.

"Oh my god, thanks!" she exclaimed, taking it, just as Boone walked up to them.

"Looks like the hunt didn't go well." he said, before noticing what Shannon was holding. Before he could comment, she shoved it at him.

"See? Told you I could catch a fish." she said.

"Oh please, you didn't catch this." Boone said with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever, you're just jealous." Shannon teased, in a very unfriendly way.

"If you say so." Boone shoved the fish back into Shannon's grasp, before walking off.

"Wait, the hunt didn't go well?" Tetra asked, running up to Boone, leaving Shannon and Stan behind.

"Yeah." he said. "I'm glad to see someone actually showing interest."

"What happened?"

"The bald guy didn't come back."

She nodded. "Oh..."

Boone scoffed, looking over at Shannon. "She's so stuck up." he said.

"Really? I think she's great."

He smirked at her. "That's probably because you two have things in common." he chuckled a few times, and before she could reply, walked away.

-

Sayid was working with some electronic equipment when Jordan walked up to him. He put the items he was working on down. Jordan helds out the broken antenna out to

him. Thankfully, the transceiver itself wasn't harmed.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I guess I should have gotten the warranty."

"I suppose I'll just try again." Sayid said. "Of course, I have no welding iron, no rivets, scorched wiring, and it seems I must continue to lie to anyone who asks me what it is I'm actually doing!" He threw the broken antenna down on the sand in frustration.

"Sayid...We'll try it again."

He looked at her, before nodding. "We'll try it again."

-

"Fuselage is ready to go." Stephanie said to Brendan, who she noticed had been sitting alone for quite a while. He didn't look up at her or reply, so she continued on. "Some of the others decided there's gonna be some words said over the fire."

"That's good." he replied dryly, a poor attempt at showing interest.

"Look, um..."

"Brendan."

"Brendan, you should come. You haven't been helping out and--"

"And I'm being useless, right?" he finished for her.

"No, that's not what I said."

He stood up and faced her. "But you meant it." he pushed past and began to walk away.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Steph called after him, irritated. Brendan stopped and sighed, realizing that he'd acted rude to a girl he just met. He turned back and faced her.

"Look... I'm sorry." he apologized sincerely. "I've been a little bit all over the place since the, you know, crash."

Stephanie laughed. "I think we all have."

He smiled. "Yeah. So, the fuselage..."

"At sundown." she answered. "You're going to come, right?"

He nodded. "Of course."

-

Natalie stared over at Jack, as he was sitting with a woman, Rose. She wished that she could be sitting with him. She wished that she could just go up and tell him everything. She wanted to so badly...

She at least wanted to go up and talk to him. Maybe if she couldn't confess about him being her father, then she could at least be friends with him. Once they become friends, perhaps, she could tell him. She saw him and Rose get up and walk back. Jack walked right past her, not even glancing, as he approached Kate. They appeared to be having a heated conversation, when Natalie noticed Jack's eyes wander past Kate to the jungle. Out of curiosity, Natalie looked back to, and she was shocked at what she saw.

There was an older man, probably in his sixties, wearing a suit. He stood there for a few moments, before walking back into the jungle. Jack immediately ran after, and Natalie couldn't stop herself from following.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"What were their names." Natalie practically demanded of her 'parents'. No, it didn't feel right to call them that anymore. This woman had not given birth to her...

Natalie's 'mother' sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Natalie."

"What were their names?" she asked again, her tone still harsh.

She exhaled in frustration. "Charlotte." she told her. "Your mothers name was Charlotte."

"Was?"

"Sweetie... She died."

Natalie's blueish eyes widened with shock. "W-what? How? When?"

"A year after giving you to us... She passed away. I'm not sure how."

"Well, gee, thanks _mom, _you're such a help!"

"Natalie, calm down." her mother said.

"I can't calm down! My mother is dead and I'm only finding out now!?"

"I _am _your mother!"

"You are not!"

"Your father and I raised you, Natalie, you are our daughter, whether you like it or not."

"Yeah, well I don't like it. And he's not my father either."

She rubbed her temples. "Yes. He. Is."

"What's my real fathers name?" she asked. Her mother decided not to put up a fight. There was no losing with Natalie.

"His name is Jack Shepherd."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

It was like an instinct. She felt connected to that man in the suit, like she'd seen him before, even though she was sure she hadn't. As she ran closely behind Jack, the two of them stopped in the forest where the suited man had walked to. There was rustling in the bushes, and someone came out, but it wasn't the same old man they were looking for.

It was Locke, and he was carrying a dead boar with him.

* * *

Well there you have it. Was it okay? I hope that you like it! Btw, I don't give away people's entire pasts in flashbacks cause I want to come back to them later :).

**Review & vote please!**


	12. Chapter Ten: Memorial Service

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late update, I wanted to update sooner but I broke my laptop. Its fixed now, though! So I'm back on schedule. Anyways...

The flashbacks in this one are for my charrie, Stan. Not gunna lie... They kinda suck, but hell, I got lazy. Meh.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Memorial Service**

* * *

**Day Five - Middle Section**

**_FLASHBACK_**

A very stubborn six year old Stan was forced to walk through the halls of his new school, his Aunt clinging to his shoulders.

"You're going to be fine." Mary reassured.

"Yeah right." Stan pouted. "Everyone is gonna hate me."

"Nonsense, Stanley, no one will hate you."

"Quit calling me Stanley..."

She rolled her eyes, and continued down the hall with the blond boy. They entered the classroom, and Stan looked around cautiously at all of the unfamiliar faces staring back at him.

"Ah, this must be Stanley!" the teacher exclaimed, walking over. She took hold of Stan's hand and steered him over to the front of the room. Mary smiled, before exiting. She knew that he'd be fine. "Class," the teacher began, "This is Stanley, our new student. Why don't you go sit at the back?"

He nodded shyly, before going to the back of the room and grabbing an empty seat beside a blonde girl.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." she replied shyly, keeping hr eyes fixed on her feet.

"I'm Stan."

"I know." her eyes flashed over to him, and she frowned. "What's with the haircut?" she inquired.

"Uh..." Stan scowled. "What's with you...?"

She giggled. "You're weird."

"... Shut up!"

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Stan... Stan?... STAN!"

"Wha...!" the blond fell off of his chair, landing in the soft sand. He looked up at the person who had disturbed his little memory, just to see his favorite person.

"Get up, idiot." she spat.

"Hello to you too, Tetra."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "The memorial service is starting now, if you wanted to actually come." she kicked sand at him. "Come on, up!" she clapped.

"Oh, shut up." he frowned, standing to his feet. He brushed the sand off of his outfit. "So, you're talking to me now?" he asked. "You know, its only been what, five days? No biggie."

She stuck out her tongue as a reply, before walking off in the direction of the fuselage, where everyone had gathered. Claire was reading off the named of the deceased, as the fire burned. Everyone silently listened, and mentally payed their respects.

**Day Five - Tail Section**

Eko wandered into the camp, the lifeless body of Lucy hanging over his shoulders. It had taken him until after dark to actually arrive, since he got lost along the way. He felt terrible... How could he let this happen? People would be asking questions. He decided that he wasn't going to speak. Since they arrived, he had taken two lives, and now this... He was done.

Veronika looked over and saw him. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern, as she saw the young girl he was carrying. She jumped to her feet and ran over.

"Veronika?" Abraham asked, looking worried. He then noticed what she was running to, and followed.

"What happened?" Veronika asked hurriedly. Eko stared right into her eyes, but said nothing. He took Lucy off of his shoulders, and lightly set her down in the sand. Abe then arrived. He saw the twelve year olds body, and knelt down to feel her pulse. She wasn't breathing...

"What happened?" he asked, repeating Veronika's earlier question. Eko, again, did not reply. He simply walked away to the ocean, so he could wash the blood from his skin.

-

**Day Six - Middle Section**

**_FLASHBACK_**

Stan was sitting beside a very awkward looking Tetra, as the two of them sat on the beach, surrounded by other teenagers. It was a beach party; Tetra didn't want to go, but Stan insisted. They were best friends, so he didn't want to go without her. Neither of them were drinkers, but Stan was friends with these kids.

Well all except one. This guy, Trent Mason, was there. He knew some of the people there, but he wasn't from San Jose.

"Hey honey, why you look so lost?" A voice sounded, and Stan looked over to see the new guy handing Tetra a beer. She hesitated, but accepted it. "Here have a drink, it'll calm the nerves." Stan frowned at Trent, but he didn't notice. The eighteen year old stranger was too busy talking to Tetra.

She shook her head shyly. "Um, I don't really like parties, to be honest... And I don't really drink."

"Ah." He nodded understandingly. "You know, I used to hate parties too. Something about being trapped in a house with a bunch of people I didn't know, just always got under my skin. But then I realized, you know what? To hell with them. I'm here to have fun, and I couldn't give a damn about

what these people thought about me. Try and be more optimistic about it."

Tetra nodded and once again smiled a very shy smile. She wasn't very social at sixteen, but she was happy that this cute guy was actually talking to her.

"So, drink up." He smiled, taking a drink from his own bottle.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Stan asked in a defensive voice, obviously thinking that Trent was trying to convince Tetra to drink.

"I was just showing her how to have a good time." Trent said, taking another drink.

"Yeah right." Stan scoffed. "She said no, okay?"

"Whoa, man, chill." He chuckled, grinning playfully. He wasn't intimidated by this sixteen year old... kid. "I'm just trying to make friendly conversation with the girl. She looked a little out of place--Just thought I'd try my hand at cheering her up, that's all. I meant no disrespect." He shot Tetra a wink, before calmly walking off. Once he was out of sight, Stan felt a sudden smack on his arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, shooting Tetra a dirty look. She grimaced.

"Why do you always have to be so rude!?"

"I wasn't being rude, Tetra, he was trying to make you drink."

"... Lets just go."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Stan sat on the beach, staring out over the ocean. He was silently reminiscing; remembering the days of him and Tetra, before things got screwed up. That night had been horrifying for the painfully shy Tetra... She hated him for making her go. Though she did learn somewhat of a lesson from this Trent, and often wondered what ever happened to him.

Stan's thoughts were interrupted by something that caught his attention out in the ocean. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. He noticed someone was out there, clearly drowning. He jumped to his feet, running over to the water. He stopped on the shore when he remembered that he wasn't a very strong swimmer.

_Think quick... _He told himself, eyes darting around the camp. He noticed Jack sitting in the sand, not far from where he was. Without thinking twice, he sprinted over in the direction of the trustworthy doctor.

"Jack!" he yelled, running over. "There's someone out there!" he pointed out. Jack saw what he was talking about, and raced into action. Tearing off his shirt, Jack ran out into the water and spam as fast as he could. A scene began to develop. Kate walked up behind Stan, an urgent expression crossing her face.

Jack stopped, and was forced to ignore the waves crashing over his head as he looked around for the drowning person, but he saw no one. Thinking quickly, he ducked under the water with his eyes open, just to spot Boone. He grabbed the younger man and pulled him up.

"Just breath." Jack told him, as Boone coughed, gasping for air.

"Did you get her?" he asked.

"What?"

"There was a woman... Did you get her?" without answering, Jack looked back. He could hear faint screams coming from further out into the water. He couldn't just leave Boone there, so he had no other choice. He had to swim back to shore, and then go back for her after. Kate and Stan rushed over to help Boone out, but Jack ran back out into the water.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed.

"There's someone still out there!" he yelled, before diving in.

-

Poul sat in the sand, waiting for Brad to return. He certainly was abusing Poul's services. Poul sighed, and looked down at the young children. Brett stared out over the ocean, while Owen played in the sand. The kindergarten teacher's eyes darted from one end of the beach to another, searching for someone to take his place, when he spotted someone familiar. He squinted to get a better look.

He was almost positive that the man he recognized was none other than Doctor Jack Shepherd. He gulped. _Uh oh._

-

**Day Six - The Barracks**

"Ben!"

Madelyn ran towards Ben's house. She stopped in front and knocking on the door three times, until he finally answered.

"Madelyn?" He asked, a little surprised to see her. He smirked. "I assume this means you're talking to me now."

She blushed. "Um, yeah, sorry. Anyways that's not why I came here. We've git news from Ethan... Fox was going to report to you but something came up. Ethan told us that there are three children there. A ten year old, an eight year old, and I think the other one is six."

Ben nodded. "That's good, but as always we shouldn't rush."

"I agree."

He looked in deep thought for a moment, before once again meeting Madelyn's blue eyes. "Madelyn," he said. "Get me the record for Brad Donegan."

* * *

Dun dun duuuunn... What does Ben want with Brad? Sorry for the short & kinda crappy chap, but I wanted to update. :)

**Review please!:D & VOTE!!**


	13. Note

**Hello everyone! I bring sad, yet pretty good news. I'm starting a new fic, like Take Two of this one, because there are some things that I've done wrong with this. I'd like to give it another shot... or whatever. There are some characters from this fic I will be using, but some I won't be D:. If you have a character in this, please submit it again to my new one. Thanks everyone, and sorry if I'm disappointing any of you!**

**The new one will be better... I promise. :)**

~ Homely.


End file.
